


Baekhyun really really likes kissing Kyungsoo

by lawlipoppie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nonsense, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlipoppie/pseuds/lawlipoppie
Summary: And maybe he also really really likes him.





	Baekhyun really really likes kissing Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11
> 
> I do not feel bad about giving birth to this at all. I had the time of my life writing it and I cannot be shamed for it.
> 
> I might have spent too much time on that thoughts of dog account on twitter, however, and this fic has to suffer the effects of that. And so I'd kind like to give treats and pets to everyone. To the mods for being amazing. To the one amazing mod who gifted me an amazing beta. And to my miss amazing beta herself, thank you, i love u, i hope you don't mind some slobber, cuz boy, am i gonna love ya. 
> 
> Also, I’m not a doctor, nor a smart person, I dunno shit, please don’t believe a single thing you see here (the poo fact, though, is true – it’s called stercobilin). 
> 
> Baek has an asshole fixation. The ‘pucker’ will be mentioned. Once.

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t kissing Kyungsoo ten minutes ago.

Because Kyungsoo wasn’t here 10 minutes ago, and he wasn’t speaking quietly as he sipped some lukewarm chamomile tea, a cocoon of softness in his thick pyjamas, braided into his chair, hair a fluffy cloud atop his head from the shower.

Really, this happened before. Kyungsoo speaking in front of Baekhyun is no damn new thing, but for some reason, now, Baekhyun is acutely, disturbingly aware of the fact that Kyungsoo owns a mouth, a pair of lips, and they’re moving _just so_ –

And now, after 10 minutes of being under this weird spell that is watching Kyungsoo’s mouth doing the very basic activity of talking, Baekhyun is suddenly kissing Kyungsoo.

A gentle little slotting that came with too much momentum, so their lips squish together and meld out of need. Slip between one another, grasping. Gentle, a tad bit moist, and strikingly pleasant.

The lips pull away from Baekhyun’s.

“Baek,” whispers Kyungsoo after swallowing. Right, he had a mouthful of tea. Right. It doesn’t sound like anything, not like admonishment, not like a question, not like approval.

Baekhyun fidgets. He doesn’t even know what he interrupted. He’s pretty sure it’s something he asked, and Kyungsoo was just patiently – not annoyed – explaining to him whatever the fuck it was. Probably something important.

“Can you talk with something other than your mouth, it’s distracting,” explains Baekhyun lamely. Feebly.

Kyungsoo should stare at him in, like, shock or something, or like he’s stupid, but he’s just in the same state as he was before, the same exact calm mien, as though his best friend slash roommate didn’t just kiss him out of the blue.

“I don’t have anything else to speak with,” Kyungsoo responds. He sets his mug on the desk.

“Oh.” Pause. “Why aren’t you…reacting? I mean, I just— Um.”

He’s being weirder than Baekhyun right now, and _he_ is the one who did the kissing. Kyungsoo’s mouth is still slightly agape from Baekhyun’s bottom lip fitting into that space. And then Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo’s eyes on his lips too. It’s hot, this odd stare. As though all thought is gone and all that is left is the murk of longing.

“Yeah, you just,” Kyungsoo says. The same tone that tells Baekhyun nothing.

“They’re very very soft,” bursts Baekhyun then. God, this is so awkward and also not awkward enough. “Criminally soft. What are they made of? It’s fishy. Do you just live with these...pillows on your face?”

Kyungsoo snorts, and with that, he seems to regain some clarity. The gaze he pins Baekhyun with knocks some sense into him too.

“Baek,” he says again. “What’s with you?”

“I have no idea, man,” Baekhyun confesses, spitting out his own confusion. “I just suddenly felt this super strong urge to feel your mouth against mine and then I just…did it.” He peeks at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eyes. “Sorry?” Even his own ears didn’t hear that.

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Are you satisfied now?”

“I’m,” Baekhyun puffs out his cheeks, looking for a word, “just surprised. Your lips are really very soft. Suspiciously soft.”

Baekhyun is sure no part of him has ever felt something so nice in his life.

Kyungsoo keeps peering at him. “Okay.”

“Okay,” parrots Baekhyun. And then the silence settles, not the awkwardness – where is the goddamn awkwardness – but Kyungsoo is still close, and his mouth is still there, and fuck, does Baekhyun want to feel it again. So he slowly, seemingly without his will, leans forward. A bit more. A bit more.

So close now. “Kick me in the nuts or something if you don’t want this?” he says. He’s totally willing to risk his family jewels to have another taste.

When Baekhyun is close though, so close, Kyungsoo doesn’t move away, but waits. Sits still. And Kyungsoo’s lips are already parted, already prepared for Baekhyun to slide his upper lip between them, enfolding his cupid’s bow in a little suck.

It's Kyungsoo who touches him, hands keeping him from moving away. They are placed on Baekhyun’s nape but not pushing, instead he brings himself closer. And kisses Baekhyun. Soft kisses really, only a bit wet, accidentally so, the kiss glazed with only a bit of spit as they massage the lips of one another. Kyungsoo’s nose against his face and switching, pulling, slow tricks and sucks.

It goes on and on and Baekhyun is so lost in it – Kyungsoo is a _fantastic_ kisser. Baekhyun hopes it never ends, now when he feels just so pampered by Kyungsoo’s lips.

But it does end when they become fervid and rivalrous and their teeth clack. They pull apart with small yowls of pain, and don’t go back in.

He narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo because wow. Wow. Baekhyun is so winded right now. “Do you have a crush on me?”

Kyungsoo smiles. A kiss swollen smile. Extra red and extra broad and extra distracting. “I just felt like kissing. And you were here.”

“You used me!”

“You wanted me to, and you liked it.”

And that was that.

 

 

Kyungsoo entered his life, plainly, through a door. Before he knocked. And peeked his head inside.

Baekhyun was on the floor, dressed maybe not so decently in a bathrobe after he managed to spill an entire bottle of bleach on himself, rummaging through one of the boxes containing his belongings. He looked over at the newcomer.

Glasses. Big glasses. Lips. Big lips. And big eyes. Big eyebrows. Tiny shoulders. Tiny hands. Tiny legs. A man made of extremes.

“Ya gay?” greeted Baekhyun then around the sausage in his mouth. He asked because one, the dude is pretty hot, as weird as he is, and two, because he needs to weed out whoever might not be comfortable with him liking dudes.

The man’s brows gathered as he looked around, before he localized Baekhyun on the floor. The lord of this tragedy of a room, crowned with sausage wrappers, on his throne of to-be-folded clothes. Baekhyun caught the exact moment when disappointment hit him.

“Not anymore,” he responded. Soft tone, gruff voice.

So Kyungsoo broke him within 2 seconds of meeting him.

Baekhyun changed the tactic to sexualizing the half a sausage he had left, slurping around it as he slid it unbroken into his mouth until it touched his throat. New dude made an utterly disgusted face and took a step back. So sexualizing his beloved sausage didn’t do shit.

Baekhyun then stood up, his knees creaking embarrassingly, and approached him. He put a hand on a nearby stack of boxes to stabilize himself, and leant on it like it was a sceptre. He needed to seem a little more dignified since it appeared new dude already made eye contact with his nipples twice.

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said. Thrice then. He tugged the lapels of his robe over his chest. “I approve of you.” He took the suitcase next to the dude and dragged it to the centre of the room. He did the same for the second one. Only then did new dude toe off his shoes and step inside, settling on the floor in front of Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo,” he said.

“Welcome to our new home!” Baekhyun cheered excitedly. Kyungsoo jumped back a bit, either because of the volume or because Baekhyun nearly punched him in the face when he threw his arms up, but smiled. A tiny smile. As a whole, he looked awfully polite as well as kind of leery. But also like a penguin. From the brows maybe.

Baekhyun picked another sausage from the small pile next to his – too bare – leg. He placed it between his teeth before he speared Kyungsoo’s chest with another one in offering. Kyungsoo, in the middle of unloading his suitcase, shook his head.

“You sure you don’t want it?” tsked Baekhyun. “This is dinner. There probably won’t be another dinner.”

Gulping, Kyungsoo then took a sausage and began munching on it – big bites – as they cleaned and put their belongings in their new home. Baekhyun switched to his friendly method of eating his sausage. He had to befriend this tiny dude. And what better way than to chew with his mouth wide open, very relaxed, as though they’ve been comrades in war and have already measured dicks.  Kyungsoo was less and less disgusted as their room cleaned up until he too was talking with his mouth full, both of them shouting trivia about themselves as they arranged their things.

And that’s how their friendship began.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is in pup school, pretty much. Not that other animals don’t matter, but clearly doggos are superior. He’s kind of a genus-ist. And species-ist. Viva la pups. Baekhyun cannot see a single flaw in his otherwise perfect existence except for loving doggos too much.

Kyungsoo is in human school, the much bigger building adjacent to Baekhyun’s.

He’s a year lower, and a centimetre shorter than Baekhyun, but they’re both learning about organisms in order to cure them. There is a lot of blood and guts and snuggles as they just pull through life, with highs and lows and in betweens.

 

 

 

 

Some time goes by. Baekhyun expected this weird phenomenon to pass as quickly and surreptitiously as it had appeared. But no. Baekhyun is as acutely aware of the fact that Kyungsoo owns a mouth as he was a week ago.

They’re both scrubbing down the kitchen right now. The fridge and the stove and the counters and the small cutlery drawer. Sponges and foam and squeaky gloves, and it’s the dullest, quietest thing until finally, they meet in the middle for the last stop – the cupboards. Baekhyun has to do the buffing and Kyungsoo has to rinse in his wake and there is plenty of space between them, in fact, to stop it from not being a kiss to being a kiss, even though they’re both breathing the same air.

Baekhyun is sort of tired and sort of desirous, so he lets their lips brush. Literally. They pass by one another, lightly, hastily, for less than a second, before Baekhyun is raising on his toes to reach the very back of the shelf. He arranges the six bowls there – porcelain, their whole fortune. When he turns, Kyungsoo is looking at him, and oh, this is something that has happened before, a gaze he’s seen before, and before Baekhyun falls in the vertigo of Déjà vu, Kyungsoo closes in and does the same, passing his mouth by Baekhyun’s on the way to wetting his sponge again, then wiping the dirty soapy water.

Then Baekhyun does it. Then Kyungsoo does it. Baekhyun does it twice, back and forth. Kyungsoo does it too. And it goes on like this, scrubbing and sliding lips together, until it’s all done, the handle of the very last door cleaned of the gunk in its crannies. The whole, minuscule kitchen is spotless.

Baekhyun grins, and then Kyungsoo does too. They won’t have to do this again for like three months. It’s a little necessary evil that ensures they won’t get eaten by rats. Plus, Kyungsoo insists on some positive psychological aspects of living in a clean space that Baekhyun can’t help but agree to.

He disposes of the worn sponges. Kyungsoo is still there, his lower back pressed against the edge of the counter, where one of Baekhyun’s hands is curled. He comes nearer and curls the other one on Kyungsoo’s other side. 

It’s that Baekhyun is unsure, or Kyungsoo is unsure, they don’t know what they’re doing really, but what’s certain is that they want to get closer.

So the second kiss doesn’t start out as a kiss per se. Just Kyungsoo being there and Baekhyun leaning in again, their lips touching. Wiping. Gliding. Not a smidgen of pressure, but a laxity, squeezing under the weight of one another. It tickles, for the contact is so light.

Baekhyun pulls back only to lick his lips, and part them, before touching Kyungsoo’s again. Kyungsoo opens up the same, and the graze is now slick. It's a little game. No sucks, no real encompassing, their mouths don't slot, don't grasp at one another, but instead have a sway, a grind of sorts that is oddly explorative. Baekhyun feels exactly just how plush Kyungsoo’s mouth is, and how ample. It’s delightful. But, it's still Kyungsoo who groans at last, cedes, putting a hand on his hip and another on his nape and bringing him in for a proper kiss.

There is less fumbling now, less clashing of techniques. It doesn’t _need_ to start slow, so they’re both already gnawing at each other with utmost confidence, hands skipping the roaming and going directly to pulling. They’re just lips moving together, but it brings Baekhyun a teeming, enthralling sort of pleasure. It’s not like when he kissed his former boyfriends, when there was an evident care for him as a person and what he meant to them, this kiss seems to be focused on simply being the most kindling kiss it could be.

Kyungsoo is nearly pushed to sit on the counter, his arms over Baekhyun’s shoulders, heavy, pressing, as he opens up, licks over Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun startles at the feeling, a flood of prickles going down his skin, which causes him to detach from Kyungsoo.

“I had to check if they were as soft as the other day,” Baekhyun says, before Kyungsoo gets around to asking… _anything_.

Kyungsoo’s arms fall from his shoulders. He clears his throat. “Are they?”

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah, they are. They really are. Whoa.” He is in a state where he would stumble over any other words, but not over such a declaration.

Kyungsoo’s calf is bent around Baekhyun’s. They trap him in with a little squeeze. “You can have more of them if you want,” Kyungsoo says, voice trembling over the thin pants spilling past his lips.

Baekhyun really can’t do words anymore. What he can do is cup Kyungsoo’s jaw and kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

The truly odd thing is that there has never been any sort of tension between them, despite the mutual gayness. Nothing romantic and nothing sexual. A bit of flirting though, here and there, the kind that keeps their friendship fun. They even touched dicks one time just because they were drunk and they _really_ had to measure them, erect – Baekhyun is thicker, but shorter, and to this day he’s still trying to convince Kyungsoo that it _normally_ doesn’t curve like it’s broken, it was because his blood was too drunk to fill his dick straight okay - and even that didn’t trigger anything.

But now there is a tension. A kiss-ual tension. 

They could be seated at a table if they weren’t that lazy, but they are. There is a lot of reading to do. Not because there’s anything to memorize, but just to go through the pages again to make sure they won’t misspell any super complicated chemical shit and kill someone. It’s in the part of the library that didn’t get renovated yet and the floor is still coated with the frayed carpet, so they just planted their asses down on it, leaning against the shelves. Phones out to take pictures of whatever they see and deem important.

“I’m jealous of that pencil,” sighs Baekhyun dreamily then. That wooden motherfucker being between Kyungsoo’s lips, cradled and wetted and kneaded on so gently. Baekhyun wants the life that pencil has.   

He seems to have picked the right time to say that, because Kyungsoo is just so ready to close that book. Instead of a disgruntled glance, he gets a smirk.

“Wanna have what it has?” he asks. His voice is low, ariose. Library-volume.

Baekhyun only frowns for a second. “Since when were you so sly?” he mutters before he closes his own book and throws it to the side and jumps Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lets him, responds, too eager, fuses with him. If they get banned from the library, it’s gonna be bad. They need that education.

But not that bad, Baekhyun decides when Kyungsoo moans lowly in his mouth. It’s delicious. He could not study at all and fail everything and drop out and then work as a cashier at a shabby supermarket if it comes to it. He wouldn’t mind that much.

Still, no one catches them.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo usually parties till the sundown with his nose in his books, and then, once the night sets, he comes to nag Baekhyun and demand attention and maybe a snack. By hitting him. And attempting to eviscerate him. But cutely.

And now, with his mouth.

It’s the first time he initiates a kiss.

Baekhyun is just playing a game on his phone that he has no chance of winning simply because it’s a really bad game, and then Kyungsoo is stomping over to his bed and hovering over him for a brief moment before he takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kisses him. A bit of a frustration in it, like Baekhyun’s mouth is a treat for him studying. It’s without pauses, this one, barely any time apart, his lips a little rougher from him biting them, and Baekhyun opens up anyway, so their lips can twine. They run out of air, chests stuttering, before they pull away.

With the first breath Baekhyun takes, he finally speaks. “So we’re just kissing now.” Cause, yeah, it’s about time they do the communication thing.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, wiping off the sheer layer of saliva Baekhyun left on them. He nods. “We can kiss, yeah.”

“It’s nice. I like it,” provides Baekhyun. Nodding too. “A lot.”

“Mhm,” hums Kyungsoo. In Baekhyun’s ear, it kind of sounded like a moan.

“We can keep doing it then.”

“Yeah. Okay,” speaks Kyungsoo before they go back to kissing.

 

 

 

 

After the initial introduction, Kyungsoo had been quiet, until he wasn’t.

For a while, all Kyungsoo did was bow to him and roll his eyes at him and occasionally smile and tell him to shut the fuck up. Not the greatest continuation to their not so great start.

But then, other things happened. Like, let’s do laundry, let’s go to the park to exercise a little, let’s get some coffee. Let’s order something and pool our money together and get enough to have some leftovers and then chat idly and roll around on the floor until the food arrives.

Then they went shopping for their little home. They still felt unwelcome in the space. They needed a new bathroom rug – a silicone one so it could be cleaned easily – and a shower curtain, for Baekhyun takes decade-long showers and splashes water everywhere and water everywhere means mould between the tiles. Then they settled on hygiene products since having ten bottles of goo each simply didn’t fit on their tiny counter space in the bathroom, so they debated over shampoo and conditioner and shaving cream until they were happy. Also, family size bottles are cheaper. Kyungsoo picked one of those fancy scent dispensers and plugged it right next to the hamper to chase away the angry ghosts of Baekhyun’s stinky socks, and then they bought some tiny pillows and two matching pencil holders, a wiry dish rack next to the sink and a new pot _perfect_ for ramyeon, and by the time their little home was made all cute and warm, so was their friendship.

Misery loves company, but Baekhyun loves company too, and fun, so in short, Baekhyun loves Kyungsoo’s company, so they’re super friends now. Their personalities are wildly different, but Baekhyun will sometimes do a surprise trust fall, and Kyungsoo, if he’s anywhere within 100 metres, will surely be there to catch him. And smack him afterwards.

 

 

 

 

What did Baekhyun learn this week?

Some bullshit that he doesn’t exactly remember about there being a pigment secreted by some organ that actually gives poo its colour so it’s not all ‘coincidentally’ brown – _fascinating_ \- but mostly, he learned that he really _really_ likes kissing Kyungsoo.

Lunchtime kiss for dessert. Snatching him from some corridor, kissing him in a corner of the café where they’d both be drinking something sickeningly sweet for they need the caffeine bust but cannot stand the bitterness. And just when he comes home, he kisses Kyungsoo, briefly or not. A little or a lot.

He touches his lips now. With his fingers, which, as devastatingly pretty as they are, don’t really compare with Kyungsoo’s lips. He lets out a wistful sigh.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun works, part time-ish, at a vet clinic. And Chanyeol, the resident doctor, his supervisor and his boss is currently running after a Boston Terrier he should _absolutely_ not be running after.

“You’re gonna die,” Baekhyun reminds him, sing-song, every day, when the terrier gets all in his face and starts licking him. She seems to be licking at Chanyeol out of spite. She’s sporting a mean bitch face while Chanyeol is smiling at it like it is the light and love of his life. Baekhyun waits for him to drop dead any moment now, for he is so fucking allergic that he can barely stand like, any mammals. And some other things. No fauna and no flora. 

He wasn’t made to be on this planet.

“But I’ll die the happiest man,” Chanyeol counters, sing-song, every day, in his thinned, peaches and cream voice that he always uses when he’s entirely too endeared to talk normally.

Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol is such a marshmallow. His hair is marshmallow pink in fact. It’s worrying. Baekhyun tries to keep him away from flames as much as possible just in case he starts melting. He doesn’t wanna have to mop his boss off the floor.

Baekhyun pets the mini lop in front of him, kindly, gently. She has a tummy ache. With his other hand, he pets an amber Pomeranian, his leg just patched up after an attack from a bigger dog. In other words, Baekhyun’s hands are full of fluff. This is the life he signed up for.

He looks over at Chanyeol, clapping his huge hands in delight as he manages to feed the terrier her meds. Bitch face unchanged. This dude is also a prodigy surgeon of sorts. He can fix anything that moves, and bring back to life anything that stopped moving. Baekhyun is glad that he gets to work with him because as tall and goofy as he is, Baekhyun has a lot to learn from him.

So he never stares at the clock, willing it to go faster and damning his time at work. This is Baekhyun’s dream job. Dream life. He sings a little lullaby to the mini lop and bids his adieus – she will be picked up by her owner tomorrow morning - before the takes his gown off for the day.

Baekhyun stinks of animal food most of the time, but he never goes to work unhappy and never comes back unhappy; he just comes back smelly.

It’s a scent Kyungsoo can’t stand though, and when he gets home, the first thing Kyungsoo does is glare at him, knife in hand, as he shoos him away to shower with his gaze alone, all the while promising to withhold food for him until he does so. Baekhyun’s never complied faster.

“Aw, you waited for me,” speaks Baekhyun saucily when he’s out, to get Kyungsoo flustered maybe.

There is nearly no steam coming from the food anymore. Baekhyun’s excuse is that it was exfoliation day. He’s smooth as fuck. He presents his leg for Kyungsoo to feel, to pacify him, and he does so, simpering, before they settle at the table. 

Kyungsoo just takes off his glasses – he never eats with them on – and puts them on the side. “I did,” he admits easily, taking his spoon. They own two frying pans, one that is still in good condition, and one that is pretty much a wreck, though it’s massive, so they eat fried rice directly from it, scraping the spoon on the crunchy bits at the bottom as they chat about their day. They have a little plate with pickled radish and Baekhyun has the duty of seldom placing a thin slice on Kyungsoo’s spoon, over his mound of rice, so they use just one pair of chopsticks. It’s less to wash than two pairs, and since Baekhyun is the one who has to do the dishes, he’s _really_ stingy about it.

Baekhyun washes everything and puts it all away, and then he leans in to kiss Kyungsoo. “Thank you for cooking,” he says.

Kyungsoo laughs, rubs at his eyes. “Thank you for helping,” he says, and then they kiss again.

It’s fun. A friendship with Kyungsoo that also leaves him with a happy mouth and a happy stomach and a happy everything.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s brain is of quite a high quality, so, academically, he’s doing pretty well. He has his methods to cement all the info into his mind – songs and rhymes and schemes and little dances. And love, so much love, for he dreams of being a pup god someday and saving each and every one of them, and also floating in a cloud so he can oversee them all. So he’s pretty driven.

But Kyungsoo isn’t like that. And what he learns is different too. So much more different.

The first time Kyungsoo climbed into Baekhyun’s bed, it was to wake him before Baekhyun went into sleep paralysis, as it was happening often. Kyungsoo moves a lot in his sleep, while Baekhyun is quite a shallow sleeper, which ensured that Baekhyun woke up from the elbows Kyungsoo mercilessly drove into his ribs before he had the chance to wake up immobilized and terrified.

It occurs way less often now, but that doesn’t mean Kyungsoo stopped climbing into his bed. Or that it is for that reason.

When he’s frustrated, more so, when he cannot stop mumbling terms from his books, in an unintelligible language, and muttering about how his demise might come before he even gets to save anyone.

Baekhyun shushes him, moving to the side to make space for him. The bed is small. Not a single one, but not a double one either. Like, a single for a giant and a double for two dwarves. The point is that they fit together perfectly, even as Baekhyun sleeps on his back and Kyungsoo on his side, they fit, and that’s all that matters.

Winter has a short while to go, and it’s still very cold, so taking Kyungsoo into his arms and cocooning with him in the duvet is a blessing. The heating is working, but it’s not enough, for their skin is made of paper, always seeking warmth.

The sleeping part is nice. The waking up isn’t.

Baekhyun sits up, scrubs at his eyes in a way he shouldn’t, and curses the shithead who scheduled a lecture so early, followed by a lab, and then another lecture and then one more lab and then…Baekhyun stops thinking about it. Kyungsoo’s toe pokes at his calf, and Baekhyun looks over. His pillow is on his head. Poor, delusional Kyungsoo tries to keep still and fool himself into thinking he’s still sleeping.

Baekhyun pats what he assumes is his ass. His palm is too drowsy to tell between flesh and duvet, but he pats again for good measure. “Let’s brush our teeth so we can kiss,” says Baekhyun. It’s the only thing that sounds attractive enough at this time. The only thing that can potentially get his (gorgeous) ass out into the frigid world.

Kyungsoo cracks one eye open. He rolls it, just that one, and shakes his head.

“Then do you want stinky kisses?”

“I don’t want _any_ kisses.”

“Oh,” pouts Baekhyun. “I just got sad.” More pouting. “Do you want me sad?”

Kyungsoo opens the same eye, and narrows it accusingly at Baekhyun. He was a bitch about this indeed. He just blackmailed Kyungsoo. Baekhyun grins at him like the angel that he is, all the while still pouting. Must make for a horrid expression because Kyungsoo groans, once more, then kicks the blankets off. Baekhyun finds his hand and tugs him out and to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

What’s there to even do for the three minutes it takes for their ramyeon to cook to gourmet perfection other than having each other as appetizer first?

 Baekhyun scissors some green onion in both their cups so at least it seems like they are eating something that’s good for them instead of killing them – seeing a speck of green in the broth is immensely reassuring -  before he promptly presses play on the timer just as Kyungsoo seals the lids with the unbroken chopsticks. Then they’re hoarding each other with kisses.

This one is a fun time. Though 3 minutes are plenty of time, it’s kind of a race to get every little manoeuvre possible in there, and it’s all bumpy and it stings a little because of mistimed bites. But this only causes laughter to mix in, pulling their lips taut so they can’t even kiss anymore, which causes it to become a battle of who can compose themselves sooner and go back to the actual kissing. Then it ebbs out, melds, just a peal here and one there, but woven with mellow slides. Just when Baekhyun prepares to lick into his mouth, the alarm rings.

Baekhyun reluctantly pulls away. “You know what, I’m not hungry anymore.”

Kyungsoo smirks a little, then just kisses him one more time, to finish off the suck he’d started on Baekhyun’s lower lip. How generous.

“No, you’re still hungry, and you _hate_ soggy noodles.”

“Fuck right, I do.” Baekhyun pulls away then, smiling. Kyungsoo’s lips will be there to be played with even after they eat. He’s already thinking of a few artifices.

 

 

 

 

Their room is bisected – two beds and two desks and two wardrobes with enough space in the middle to enforce the feeling of separation – as if that can keep them apart.  A minuscule bathroom and a minuscule kitchen garnished with an equally minuscule balcony. This is where they eat and study and fart. Their nest. Their cubbyhole.

It’s in a private dorm of sorts. Full to the brim with struggling, stumbling young adults, semi-students, and other odd-aged creatures refusing or unable to grow up. It has the vibe of a dorm though, parties felt through walls and crannies sodden with cigarette smoke.

So it allows them to comfortably teeter between adulthood and kiddo-hood while also saving them some money – for it’s cheap-ish, and in nice condition, despite the miniature size of everything. They can use that extra money on food and drinks and bath bombs and stationery, since they are both, thankfully, hermits.

Baekhyun likes the life he has with Kyungsoo here.

 

 

 

 

It’s raining. Hard. Noisy.

It must be the rudest storm Baekhyun’s ever heard. It sounds like a heated battlefield and like the skies are falling all at once. Baekhyun tosses again, kicking the blanket off before he burritos himself back into it.

From the other side, he hears Kyungsoo sighing, so loud that it competes with the enraged gusts of wind outside. It sounded so pitiful. Like a dirge. So sad.

Hence Baekhyun un-burritos himself and pads over to Kyungsoo’s bed and pokes at him until he scoots over.

“What are you doing here,” mumbles Kyungsoo. Not a drop of sleepiness in his voice. He hasn’t gotten a single wink.

“Your sheets smell better,” says Baekhyun, curling an arm around his waist. “Be my teddy bear now.”

Kyungsoo fits so well with him. Like they’re negatives. Baekhyun hugs him close and purrs. In response, Kyungsoo snorts, softly. Dotingly.

The concerto of the storm goes on though. The bass line of the thunder picks up and the pelting of it on the windowsill changes to a sharp tapping – might be hail. Goddammit.

There is really no way they’re gonna fall asleep. Baekhyun makes a character with his index and middle finger, and walks it along Kyungsoo’s side until it he reaches Kyungsoo’s nape. “I’m bored,” he says. He stomps the fingers in place and Kyungsoo squirms from the tickles. “Entertain me.”

“How?” hums Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun smiles in triumph. Kyungsoo is cooperating with him. “Tell me a joke.”

Kyungsoo twists then, screws himself around in the cramped space until he’s chest to chest with Baekhyun, getting all into his face.

“Baekhyun.”

“Ha,” bursts Baekhyun, lame and shrill. “Hahahaha.” Syllable by syllable until it melts into actual laughter and he knocks his forehead to Kyungsoo’s. “That was cruel. You hurt me,” he snivels. A moment later, his words turn libidinous. “How are you gonna make up for it?”

Kyungsoo sighs – his breath is still minty. “That wasn’t smooth _at all_.” 

Baekhyun is already nuzzling into his cheek. “Do I need to be smooth now?” 

“Not really,” Kyungsoo replies, before he surges to kiss Baekhyun.

A puffy, lazy kiss. It’s peppered with gasps when thunder strikes and they startle, and a few titters, but it is also a kiss that feels…overwhelmingly good. For some reason. Kyungsoo’s body against his own and their arms plaited and grasping. Baekhyun finds himself moaning, a tremble susurrating in his throat. Kisses shouldn’t be able to do _this_. To feel like _this_. But the way Kyungsoo kisses him is simultaneously covetous and mollescent, and it turns Baekhyun on – not in a way that would cause him to want this to progress into dicking, but just to keep doing the kissing. Like Kyungsoo is eating out his mouth or something. It’s delightful. When he moans too, this abrasive, sapid thing, Baekhyun presses closer.

Kyungsoo takes the lead then, dictates the pace, steers Baekhyun with a strained hand on his jaw. They’re both pillowy, cushy dudes, and to feel Kyungsoo exerting a bit of force on him is rousing.  

They twist again, with Baekhyun falling on top of Kyungsoo then, hands down his chest, kisses straying from his mouth and going along his jaw, to his neck, under his ear, then back up to his cheeks. All of Kyungsoo is soft and perfect to put lips onto.  Their mouths slot again and Kyungsoo turns him, climbs him, kisses him hard. It’s something about being in a bed like this, almost naked and so sleepy that makes them a little more daring, a little more forward, their bodies merged and grating.

They kiss for a long time. Baekhyun loses the sense of it. All he knows is that it dies down along with the storm and they fall asleep, still tangled together.

 

 

 

 

This really isn’t part of the business plan, but, inexplicably, there are many pairs of scissors at the clinic, and they have a lot of idle time – not because they’re bad vets or anything, oh hell no, but because, fortunately, there are no hurt animals around – so Baekhyun and Chanyeol are giving funny haircuts to the kids in the strays-to-be-adopted litter. They are no barbers really. The cuts end up looking asymmetrical and kind of tragic, but also super cute. So it works out.

On Fridays, they hold a competition.

Baekhyun is now working with Asparagus, a wise old man of a Keeshond with killer brows, while Chanyeol has Grapefruit, a hyperactive Chow Chow. There are people in this world who abandon dogs like these, as expensive as they are. Probably because of the amount of shedding, or because they aged and got ‘boring’. Cruel humans. Baekhyun hates humans.

He makes Asparagus a cute tail and rounds out his ears and also tickles his tummy as much as possible, for he is a very good boy. Baekhyun is a pro tummy-scratcher. He tops the look off with a beard-like formation under his snout, to go with his gentleman-esque aura.

It’s the third week in a row that Baekhyun wins. Grapefruit, although her coat looks like it went through a shredder, appears very happy. Chanyeol’s hands have that effect. He pays up the twenty thousand won to Baekhyun with no remorse.

Baekhyun gets ddeokbokki for himself and Kyungsoo with the money.

 

 

 

 

Shower, wash face, brush teeth. The nightly routine. They do it together, hip to hip in front of the mirror.

Now, Baekhyun is at the tooth brushing stage while Kyungsoo is at the face washing one. He has a bit of an acne problem, red bumps on his jaw and chin sometimes, so he spends longer on lathering up his face, working fingers into the skin. A canopy of white bubbles, and all that’s left to see being his eyes and his mouth. Against the white, his lips look devastatingly red.

Usually, there is a slight pigmentation above his upper lip, not stubble, just a darkening. When he grins, the space narrows even more, darkens even more with the stark shadow pooling there, and it seems as though Kyungsoo’s smile wants to push everything out of the way to make room for itself, be the only thing seen, cordate and plump and quirked and wholly endearing.

Rimmed with nothing but white it’s another story altogether.

Toothpaste drips from Baekhyun’s mouth and onto his tee. Again.

“You’ll be living with that stained tee for a week,” Kyungsoo says, face rinsed and dripping.

Then he says something else. Baekhyun is _certain_ he’s talking. A sound must be coming out. His ears are definitely hearing something. Might be about food. Their groceries. Nutrition. They need that to live.

How unimportant.

Baekhyun spits the toothpaste and rinses and peers at Kyungsoo.

He gets it, just from his gaze, Kyungsoo gets it. “I was waiting for that,” he says softly, in the little, closing space between them.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun waters his balls daily so they grow happy and healthy. They have a good life. There is no logic behind this whatsoever, but it’s stupid enough that when Baekhyun gives it as a reasoning for showering for so long, Kyungsoo drops any intention of arguing with him. It’s not like there is doubt or anything over the fact that he’s beating it off in there.

But the thing is, his dick is starting to, like….not like his hand so much anymore? His own gorgeous hand? The hand that has pleasured it for so long? Makes no sense really, but then again it also makes so much sense.

Kissing Kyungsoo does arouse him, a lot maybe, and…. that’s not very…. platonic. And Baekhyun believes he’s still quite platonic with Kyungsoo, despite the fact that he’s had Kyungsoo’s tongue in his throat at some point. Multiple points.

Instead, to reach a decent amount of satisfaction from his orgasm, Baekhyun edges himself for the whole duration of his shower. Rubs his dick, rubs his body, rubs his dick, rubs his body, delays and delays until he sags against the tiles, coming hard in his (gorgeous) hand.

 

 

 

 

“I booked tickets for tomorrow,” Kyungsoo speaks, not looking up from his laptop.

“Sure,” Baekhyun mutters, not pausing his documentary.

He doesn’t need to say more. Kyungsoo is a movie nerd, and often he waits for releases, jittery and giddy, and takes Baekhyun with him, usually close to midnight, since the streets are emptier and they’re all done with schoolwork by that time anyway. Guilt-free indulgence.  

It’s a superhero movie this time, and Kyungsoo does not in fact like them. He really tries to though- he has a fixation of sorts on making himself enjoy them. He anxiously waits and waits to be impressed by something. They’re so popular, there _must_ be something that makes them so great.

He sighs then, fiddles. He doesn’t regret coming, because he pretty much finds a positive thing in any movie but also…

“Too many clichés,” he breathes out at some point. He takes a sip of their shared soda. They’d get popcorn too, if it didn’t always warrant a stomach-ache in the morning. “Nothing of substance.”

The thing about midnight screenings, though, is that it’s usually just couples who go. There are six of them here now, and while Baekhyun has an easier time getting into this brand of movie, maybe they could go with the flow and do what the couples do. Baekhyun has tried to steal a kiss from his cheek all night long.  

“You know what else is cliché,” asks Baekhyun, louder, so it goes over the sudden shooting in the movie. Kyungsoo looks over at him in question, and all Baekhyun does is nod towards the nearest couple, the explosion on the screen inundating the dark theatre with enough light for them to distinguish how they’re basically fucking in their chair.

Confusion appears over Kyungsoo’s face, followed by realization and then conflict. A few blinks, another sip of soda, before he rolls his eyes, sighs, and pulls Baekhyun into a kiss. Baekhyun makes a small noise of surprise at the force and the suddenness, and then makes another one of jubilance.

This one is peculiar, dirty, electric, maybe because they’re in public, and they’re men, and there is the chance of someone looking over and catching them sucking face like this. And then getting judged for it. It’s thrilling. Baekhyun wants to get closer so that he can sneak a few licks in between Kyungsoo’s lips, but there is the arm rest separating them, so all he can do is stretch over it and let it dig painfully into his stomach. It’s a small price to pay for the way Kyungsoo opens up for him, obliges, gives back just as filthy. He doesn’t hear it, but he feels Kyungsoo moaning when Baekhyun tightens his fingers around his nape, looking for hairs to tug at and finding only ones that are too short. So he just brings his face closer since he cannot with their bodies, and this is hot, literally, by all definitions, it’s hot. They’re groaning, surely. Maybe they have more courage now for they cannot be heard that well, and the whole public space thing, and the slight drowsiness, and Baekhyun is hard, he feels, shuddery, wanting more, and that’s maybe not okay, this isn’t…

The fight ends, and whole theatre quiets just when two whines harmonize and spill into the newly settled silence. It’s loud, loud enough that a girl looks over and fixes them with a stare – probably the only person in this hall who is watching the movie. They both pull away as if burned.

Baekhyun’s lips are tingling, utterly sopping with pleasure and his cock pulsing in his pants.

Kyungsoo gazes at him for a second. Baekhyun is sure he’s very red – his cheeks and his lips, just like Kyungsoo is.  

Then he looks back at the screen. “I think plot is happening,” he utters, softly into Baekhyun’s space.

“I still don’t see a single speck of character development,” Baekhyun comments. The movie is close to ending at least. This is the aftermath of the climax apparently. It’s still plenty of time for his hard-on to wilt, even though the urge to kiss Kyungsoo again doesn’t stop plaguing him

 

 

 

 

He needs the twink down the hall to dick some sense into him. He has such a Big Dick that it will Dick some Major Sense into him. Which, considering the nature of his recent distress, sounds like the best solution.

He has this craving sometimes. Sehun is pretty damn gay, and pretty too, very tall, and has a golden dick. He’s shy though, sassy shy, fiercely loyal, with a high sex drive, and aromatic. Perhaps an unfortunate combo, but this little arrangement he has with Baekhyun is just perfect for him.

He doesn’t crave it often, it’s just that he knows that after Sehun fucks him he’ll be sated, and sore, for a few days. Sexual frustration averted.

He knocks. The door opens and Baekhyun just about faceplants into Sehun’s firm, nurturing tiddies.

“You busy?” he starts, words distorted by the condom packet he has between his teeth. His hands are occupied, already working to undo the drawstrings of his pants.  He would say it in a sultry manner, and also maybe he would look more presentable than just be in his slippers and holey PJs, but Sehun pretty much takes all the sex he is offered because he wants it while he’s also too diffident to go for it.

Oh, Sehun blushes all the way to his ears. Cute.

“Fuck me, darling,” purrs Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

This is a dark day. Very dark, gloomy, dreadful day.

He lost two kittens today. They both died on the table, after being hit by the car. It wasn’t even his surgery, Baekhyun is no surgeon yet, he was just there helping and he watched the life leaving their tiny, battered bodies. This is his first witnessed fatality and he is sad as fuck.  

Baekhyun is drunk now on something he definitely shouldn’t have poured down his throat. Never trust anything that costs less than a pack of chewing gum per litre. But he forgot his wallet and all he has was some loose, lost, mouldy change and he bumped into a scrawny student offering super cheap dorm-made brews, and Baekhyun will always support dorm-businesses.

He had two of these suspicious, but oddly delicious bottles, by himself on a secluded bench in the park lining the campus. He cried a little then he trudged home.

On the way, he begins feeling woozy, which he puts on the account of his grieving, but then he remembers alcoholic brews can be done incorrectly, and there is the chance that what he drank might probably not have been just ethanol, but maybe built some methanol which might metabolize into formaldehyde which then goes into…”Oh shit, formic acid,” he breathes out, poisoned with it and giggly. Oh shit he could go blind from that. Oh shit. He tries to blink. Blurry. No glasses blurry? Or another kind of blurry? Oh shit. It’s all the same kinda blurry.

Baekhyun’s life strategy is to make all the mistakes possible while his body is still young so he can be regret-less, tame and respectable later. But not do shit that is _this_ stupid.

“I’m allowing you the pleasure of judging the fuck out of me,” speaks Baekhyun, barging in with his shoes on and promptly shoving two fingers down his throat to make himself puke.

Kyungsoo is immediately by his side, hand on his back. He gets caresses and pats instead of curses. And even better, after Baekhyun is done spilling everything there is to spill from his stomach, it’s still him who wipes his mouth. With a tissue and everlasting patience.

For some reason, this brings a fresh wave of grief over him. “They were named Minnie and Mikey.”

Kyungsoo blinks, puzzled.

“Kittens. They’re so dead,” Baekhyun sloppily clarifies.

Kyungsoo just fills the glass on the sink with some water and holds it to Baekhyun’s mouth to take a sip and rinse. He does so, reluctantly. “They’re in a better place now,” says Kyungsoo.

“The kitty morgue.”

Kyungsoo’s lips press together. They don’t look kissable like this.

“Uhm. I might end up there too.”

“No.”

“If you say please, I’m not gonna die,” requests Baekhyun.

He doesn’t miss a beat. “Please don’t die.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m not dying,” Baekhyun says. “Wanna sleep though.” He pouts. “Hold me? Hold me!”

“If you wash up.”

“Deeeeal, babe.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun chose to go to this fun, disgusting kinda sexual trivia school and he also gets to heal pups by the end of it, so really, Baekhyun couldn’t have chosen a better career path.

Every so often, Chanyeol inquires if he’s a zoophile or something.

Right now, Baekhyun is positively vibrating with joy from being around this Welsh corgi. He doesn’t know his name, for the owner left him in a hurry for a dental check-up and they forgot to fill that part of the form. He has a feeling this guy is his soulmate. He pets it one last time before he prepares to wash his hands.

“No, I’m not,” he smacks Chanyeol. Baekhyun is kinky but not this type of atrocious, demonic kind of kinky ew no. He smacks Chanyeol again for _extra_ emphasis, shuddering in revulsion.

Then he checks if Chanyeol’s gown is tied properly. It’s not. So Baekhyun ties it properly for him.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun,” whispers Chanyeol a while later, and Baekhyun snaps out of it and scrambles to give him some gauze.

“Anything the matter?” asks Chanyeol again another while later. He only gets into deep talk when he’s concentrated. Like Baekhyun gets into deep thoughts only when he’s concentrated.

“There are just some things on my mind.”

“What sort of things?”

“Gay things.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Of course.” Since Chanyeol’s hands are occupied, Baekhyun reaches and pushes the glasses back up on Chanyeol’s nose. “Well, you can tell me about gay things if you want.”

Baekhyun throws a glance at the monitor to check up on the vitals, before he turns back to Chanyeol. “So, I think we’re married.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows nearly disappear under his cap. “You and Pengsoo?”

“What? Pengsoo?”

“I just know his name is Kyungsoo, and you often sigh it out loud while stuffing your fingers in your mouth,” he frowns down for a second, and signals for Baekhyun to suction. “That’s very weird by the way. And that he looks like a penguin, which you declared the second day after meeting him.” Pause. Done now. Preparing for the sutures. Because right, they’re in the middle of surgery right now, taking care of Pumpkin’s kidney stones. Baekhyun can’t wait to see her be a happy girl again.

He fetches the wire.

“So,” Chanyeol begins, raising the forceps in his right hand. “Kyungsoo.” He raises the left one with the needle holder. “Penguin.” He bangs them together with a clink. “Pengsoo.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops open. “Chanyeol, you’re a genius. _Oh my god_.”

“I know.”

“This is the cutest shit. This is what I’m calling my man from now on.” Baekhyun’s chest is warming up at this prospect alone. He wonders how Kyungsoo will react already. Furl and blush or hit him and glare. Or all of these together plus some. Like a kiss. A flustered kiss. Those are the most delicious.

“Credit me though.” Chanyeol’s simpering cheeks peek over the mask. He’s intently watching Baekhyun doing the sewing because, so far, this is the only thing that Baekhyun does better than Chanyeol. He gets the sutures elegant and sturdy and even, because Baekhyun can be crafty like that. He’s halfway done when Chanyeol speaks again. “So what’s the problem with you and your man?”

“He is my man...but _is_ he?” Baekhyun voices, not blinking as he stares where he’s working. “He kisses me to the point of making my dick cry and we cuddle a lot and we have a home together, and I wouldn’t want to live my life with anyone else.” He ties the knot, closing the laceration completely. He glances at Chanyeol imploringly. “What is this, Chanyeol? What _are_ we? What are we _doing_?”

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide. He fiddles with the bandage in his hand before he finally opens it and presses it over the wound. “I think you’re just…being…gay?”

“Very gay,” affirms Baekhyun crisply, disposing of his dirty gloves and putting on another pair.

“And I also think you love him.”

It’s time to move Pumpkin. Baekhyun cradles her gently. “Well, duh. But I’m a well-read man, so I’m aware there are a billion types of love and I just have no idea what kind.” He lays her down in the unit, bopping her nose. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you love me too.”

There is a fingerprint of blood on Chanyeol’s glasses that Baekhyun only now notices. “Ah, that’s true. I do love you.”

“I love you too, man” throws Baekhyun, off-handed but no less sincere. Baekhyun has precious – goofy – people around him and he doesn’t hesitate to let them know.

Chanyeol’s face pinkens. With his hair, his head really looks like an authentic marshmallow. Cute.

“We didn’t solve shit here. If feel just as confused as before.”

Chanyeol’s arm goes around his shoulders as he drags him away. Time for their post-surgery feast. Surgeries make them hungry now, instead of making their stomachs turn over. They’ve come so far.

“Gay things are complicated,” he provides, with his sympathetic but there-is-nothing-I-can-do tone.

“Not as complicated as hetero things,” Baekhyun counters.

“Man, hetero things _suck_ ,” Chanyeol whines promptly. He’s reminiscing about the date he had last weekend that did not go well. _At all_. Baekhyun is surprised he made it out alive.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun does call Kyungsoo Pengsoo the very moment he burst through the door. He’s surprised, his caterpillar-y brows descending, but for only a second, as realization dawns on him without Baekhyun having to do the explanation scheme. He just…smiles. Pretty. Very pretty. The kind that goes down instead of up. Eyebrows down and lips down, and he never looked more adorable.

“Are you not happy with me being a human anymore?” Kyungsoo asks. His voice is mirthful.

“I’m very happy that you happen to be of my kin, my Pengsoo. I thank the heavens every day for that.”

Kyungsoo begins laughing. The gruff laughter.

“Oh, and I love you, Pengsoo,” says Baekhyun, because if he’s truthful and sappy today, he might as well go all the way.

Kyungsoo steps into Baekhyun’s open arms. “I’ll shut you up now.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is still, notably, sexually frustrated. Even though he’s had sex recently. And jacked off this morning. And this afternoon.

He doesn’t know what to do with it.

He’s not even horny right now, just kind of whiny-mewly-whimpery, and craving _something_. A Kyungsoo-shaped something. A Kyungsoo-textured something. Kyungsoo-sounding something.

Okay. A Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to ram his brains out. There. Okay.

“You’re so loud,” Kyungsoo comments quietly. Not annoyed, but curious. Like Baekhyun being noisy is a new thing, like Kyungsoo hasn’t known him for over two years.

They’re studying right now in Kyungsoo’s bed, highlighters and books everywhere, sipping strawberry milk for dinner. Baekhyun thought he could be suave for once, but no.

“Well, I’m in a bed,” he drawls. “With _you_.” Wink, uncoordinated and greasy. “Could be louder.” Grin Baekhyun, grin, he urges himself, because while Sehun was fun, turns out, it really didn’t cure...anything, and making a move on Kyungsoo in _this_ manner is the way to go. Yeah, no.

Because they’re still sharing the deepest, hungriest, most adoring kisses and Baekhyun gets progressively more turned on – it reached the point where he can get hard just from _seeing_ his lips -  and more fretful, because the kisses just dwindle down after a certain point, and he can’t tell if it’s because they’re both just pulling away, or if it dies because Kyungsoo doesn’t want to get sexually involved with him.

“You have no idea what that is supposed to mean,” Kyungsoo says. Oh, he knows Baekhyun so well.

“Damn right, I don’t.” Baekhyun curls up, focusing back on his book. He could’ve been smart like a dolphin and masturbate with a live eel, but he's not that smart, and all he has is a hand that he wishes were someone else's.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth is very beautiful. Very very beautiful. Baekhyun is sure he’s never seen a more beautiful mouth, ever.

Baekhyun doesn't know what and how else to describe it other than superlative-ing it to hell and heaven. He ain't no writer. Maybe Kyungsoo deserves a writer kisser who can describe exactly the wonderfulness of his lips, not someone like Baekhyun who loses all coherency when faced with them.

But the most baffling thing is that they feel _just_ as beautiful, if not even more so, on Baekhyun’s own.

And it’s still there, on Kyungsoo’s face, as it has been for twenty-two years, and Baekhyun occasionally has some subtlety, but he cannot employ any right now, for he _craves_. “Wanna kiss you,” he says, voice rough from the previous silence. It scraped up his throat like a beg.

Kyungsoo smiles, immediately, before he gazes at Baekhyun.

“You always do,” he responds, kind of husky and kind of slow. He wants Baekhyun. It’s that register that Baekhyun just _knows_ by now.

Baekhyun shivers, wetting his lips, before he promptly reaches to take off his glasses, then Kyungsoo’s and he leans in. Kyungsoo is awaiting him already, hand slipping over Baekhyun’s shoulder, jaw angled and mouth parted.

A gasp escapes him the moment Kyungsoo’s soft soft, slightly sleek lips from a balm touch his, encompassing them with warmth. 

Baekhyun calibrates the fit of his face against Kyungsoo’s, pressing his forearm to Kyungsoo’s chest and his palm around his neck to makes sure Kyungsoo isn’t going anywhere, isn’t breaking apart from him. The noise of wet lips pulling apart, of sucking, isn’t just a squelch in his ears, but more like a chime, cute, high, encouraging wetness and nips. These are competitive kisses, not fighting against one another, but for one another, Baekhyun wanting to kiss him as well as he can, how Kyungsoo likes it, exactly how he likes it, for he knows, by now, what to do. Not enforce his own style on him, but do what Kyungsoo likes, which is a filthy, sinuous, but shallow kind of kiss. And Kyungsoo is doing the same, seeks the same, touches him, and grazes the very edge of his tongue against Baekhyun’s, margin on margin, slow, for it gives a sort of a tickle, a sparkle, something that makes Baekhyun keen, makes him press up against him. They don’t relent. Baekhyun insists on making Kyungsoo groan.

This is doing things to Baekhyun. And his cock, because this is not an insulated kiss, like the others have been - they’re touching, but just for the sake of touching it seems, instead of it being used purely as means to get them closer, make the kiss deeper. They’re touching everywhere, Kyungsoo riled by the little mewls, dragged and thin that quake in Baekhyun’s chest, and the kiss turns hungry, akin to a quarrel. Bites and long, long sucks.

Baekhyun, from this position, can’t get any closer, can’t press up against him as much as he needs, and he needs to, so much, so he blindly reaches over and knocks off a few of their books to make space, letting them fall with a loud clash to the floor, before he curls an arm around Kyungsoo and manhandles his ass onto the edge of desk.

Something creaks, something underneath him.

“That might be important,” he breathes, sweet, over Baekhyun’s lips.

“Not more important than this,” Baekhyun responds, hasty, pulling Kyungsoo back in, kissing him hard and good and ensuring that his hands, as they roam Baekhyun – his back, his waist, his ass – _don’t stop._ Usually, the kisses are lip-focused, with just a teasing of tongue, but not now. Not now. Baekhyun’s tongue slides against Kyungsoo’s, ending with a suck, before they reverse, and it’s hot and unbelievably wet.

Baekhyun’s hand slides down Kyungsoo’s hip and under his tee, on skin, grabbing, going up. Kyungsoo’s parted legs tighten around him, his fingers pulling at Baekhyun’s hair. The space between them is gone, all of it, and Baekhyun moans again as he licks over Kyungsoo’s plump lower lip, sucking it into his mouth to taste and lavish.

Unintentionally, he rolls against Kyungsoo, a motion stemming from his abdomen when it clenches with arousal. The slide down is slow, which has his hard, confined cock nudging against Kyungsoo’s, the pressure tight from their closeness, shape against shape. Baekhyun breathes out, hard, overwhelmed from the tide of pleasure washing over him.

“Baekhyun,” moans Kyungsoo. His name, said like _that_. Baekhyun grinds against him again, spurred by it, by what it did to him, in a shorter, lighter wave that only teased their erections.

“Should I stop?” Baekhyun asks, not wanting to, but needing to hear that Kyungsoo wants this too.

“No.” His arm falls from his shoulder to his hip. “Don’t stop,” And lower, to Baekhyun’s ass and pressing, fingers digging into the cheek and making their cocks press together.

From this point on, it’s careless, an iteration of gestures that is uncontrolled and purely wanton. There is not much room to really do anything but press back and forth, but the speed can be amped, brought to a cadence that has each individual roll adding to their orgasm. The desk creaks, but Kyungsoo moans over that. There is a bit of fabric burn, but it’s not unpleasant. Their mouths are already bitten, and then, they come, Baekhyun after Kyungsoo, maybe too fast and too good and better than should be expected from this kind of stimulation. They keep dry humping though, until the high ebbs, until Baekhyun’s legs don’t feel like they’re just about to give out on him.

Baekhyun pulls away, wheezing. He feels his wet underwear, and they stay watching each other’s crotches until the staining appears at the front of the pants. The proof of what just occurred between them.

“I think we’ll have to do laundry tonight,” Kyungsoo says. Frail voice.

Laundry. Yeah. They’ll have to fix this.

“Are the pants the only problem here?” inquires Baekhyun. Because they just came against one another and this is new and not very ‘friendly’ and Baekhyun has no idea where they stand with this development.

Kyungsoo swallows, looking up at him. A post-coital expression. So Baekhyun lived to see this too. To be the cause of this too. His knees are still on either side of Baekhyun’s waist. Just as tight. “Yeah. Just the pants.”

“Oh,” simpers Baekhyun. Relieved. Very relieved. Phew. But- “Did you…. was it good?”

“Yeah.” A frown, as his arms slip away from Baekhyun. “Very good,” he admits.

Baekhyun allows himself to remember just how hard Kyungsoo trembled in his arms when he came, before he simper again, broader. “Good then.”

“Good. Let’s clean up and go do the laundry then.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

They’re giving haircuts to cats this Friday, which they really don’t need, and Baekhyun only trails off when he notices that he’s cut the fur along its tail in manner that makes it look…like a string of anal beads.

“I had sex with Pengsoo,” he blurts, while also sighing, after covering Peach’s ears. She’s a young, pure thing still, and must not hear such vulgar things. Chanyeol’s cat however is an old hag that had a thousand kittens and definitely had way more sex than both of them combined. They could even get tips from her, so it’s okay.

Chanyeol’s lips purse in the archetypal ‘wasn’t expecting to hear gay shit’ expression. He recovers quickly though. “Congratulations on touching dicks. I believe you wanted this for a long time.”

Baekhyun scratches behind Peach’s ears to distract her from the conversation. She cuddles up in his palm and begins purring, eyes shut. Perfect.

“We didn’t touch dicks though.”

“How did you have sex then?”

“We rubbed clothed genitalia together until we both came. How is that _not_ sex? What _is_ sex then?”

Baekhyun is slightly hysterical, but he also has no idea where he’s going with this. He just wants something clarified perhaps. Maybe.

Chanyeol stares, stops brushing his cat – she doesn’t have a name because she refuses to respond to _anything_ , so she’s just the nameless old hag. “You have a point. But that’s very…. high school.”

“It was like, level one sex,” Baekhyun muses.

“But still sex I guess.”

“Yeah, still sex.”

Chanyeol hums then, trying to harmonize with Peach’s purring. He does a remarkably good job. “It doesn’t seem to be going in a bad direction.”

It really didn’t go in a bad direction. Their bond seems to have gotten stronger on the basis of having touched come-soaked crotches. Would you look at that.

“Maybe it’ll progress to level two sex,” Chanyeol whispers, “where you have sex sex.”

“That sounds kind of…really great.” Baekhyun’s eyes glaze over a little.

“Please don’t get hard in front of Peach. Your dick is right in her face. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“I would _never_ ,” Baekhyun reiterates, scandalized. “Also, I win, because you didn’t even cut anything.”  

“You mutilated her tail.”

“But she’s so cute with her anal-beads tail. This could be a new trend.”

Chanyeol frowns. “Her what tail?”

Oh, sweet, sweet innocent Chanyeol. Baekhyun feels like weeping.

 

 

 

 

So a very cute thing starts happening. _Very_ cute.

Baekhyun is just going about his things around their room, or fretting, or just being on his way to take a leak, and whenever he approaches Kyungsoo, in passing, what Kyungsoo does, automatically, is tilt his head back, lips slackening and eyes fluttering shut. His palms settle on Baekhyun’s hips for just a second, his thick lashes twitching.

Baekhyun halts each time, hands settling on Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he looks at him. Kyungsoo, expecting, like _this_ , to be kissed.

His chest warms up _so_ much at the sight.

So of _course_ Baekhyun grants Kyungsoo his smooch, afterwards pinching his cheek, then going on his merry way.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s feet are soaking in a little tub of salt water. They feel sore and grimy.

Chanyeol and him had the brilliant idea of taking each and every one of the pups and the one stray squirrel they have in custody for a little walk, and that took longer than they expected. They were walked all over Seoul, and then they had to carry a bunch of them back in their arms since they got so tired from their excitement that they couldn’t walk anymore.

Baekhyun would do anything to make a pup happy.

He takes his feet out of the water and pats them dry. They’re soft and smell nice. He begins massaging them, looking to shoo away the ache.

This is when Kyungsoo comes out of the bathroom, hair damp, his expression one of complete relaxation. It’s Wednesday evening, and Kyungsoo’s Wednesdays are _brutal_. He needed each minute of that half an hour long shower.

Baekhyun swiftly scoots over, not because Kyungsoo showed any intention of wanting to come into his bed, but because it’s reflex for Baekhyun to make space for Kyungsoo on any occasion. Upon noticing this, Kyungsoo smiles, his lips and his eyes and his cheeks and the whole of him smiles, before he throws his wet towel in the hamper and pads over.

They use the same shower gel. They use the same basically everything. Yet Baekhyun still feels the need to nuzzle into his neck to get a whiff of his skin, which smells just like his own. There cannot be a homelier scent than this.

Kyungsoo makes a noise of complaint at Baekhyun’s chin digging into his shoulder before they rearrange on the bed comfortably around the laptop Baekhyun just opened. “We’re watching educational shit,” he says, in a low voice, since he’s so close to Kyungsoo’s ear, and he’s sensitive to loud noises.

“I’m all in for even _more_ educational shit,” Kyungsoo sighs, leaning back against him.

Baekhyun tickles his neck with his nose a little, because he has to bring the smile back on Kyungsoo’s face. Then he presses play. It’s a surgery of repairing scoliosis on a human. Cats often have spinal problems of this kind, and they rarely can be treated. If it’s severe, they’ll have to be put down. Humans don’t have to be put down because of this though, so Baekhyun is interested in the procedure. It involves a shitton of metal, a shitton of drilling and not so much blood. Kyungsoo explains some things to himself under his breath. Baekhyun likes listening to this more than he likes listening to the horror movie-esque sounds in the video, so he focuses on that. Kyungsoo then shifts, pressing his back fully to Baekhyun’s front, settled in between his bent legs. He takes Baekhyun’s feet in his lap like this, beginning to massage them. Kyungsoo’s fingers are _so_ good. He tickles him at times, especially when his touches ghost by the soles where the skin is thin, and he has a hunch that Kyungsoo might be doing it intentionally to distract from the random scenes of bone drilling.

It was interesting, but they both let out a relieved breath when the video ends. Baekhyun’s feet are also very happy right now.  “Thank you, that was wonderful,” says Baekhyun, sweet as honey, as he pecks Kyungsoo on the check. Kyungsoo grins, turning his head, so next peck lands on his mouth.

 

               

 

 

Level two sex happens sorta sooner than he thought it would, but also not fast enough.

Baekhyun was just about to knock on Sehun’s door for a quickie before going home, but he remembered he’s bought congratulatory ice-cream for their just-barely-passed exam, and he wouldn’t sacrifice ice-cream night in favour of getting his dick wet.

The topic is still on his mind however as he enters through the door, slurring loudly “Ay bby want sum fuk”, not because he’s drunk – just a little horny-tired - but because he feels like slurring.

And the thing is, Kyungsoo does seem to want some fuck, because there he is, lounged out on his bed, pants off and fingering himself.

Kyungsoo is fingering himself.

Holy shit. That’s hot. So hot. SO HOT. Baekhyun needs bigger caps. And also, he’s panicking.

He tries to make some sort of noise to, like…justify himself for…entering through the door, given that Kyungsoo _is_ looking at him, and _is_ pushing digits into himself, a sticky dollop of precome just then dropping from his hard cock onto the hoodie he’s wearing. Baekhyun’s hoodie.  

All he musters is a strangled cry. “I’m gonna die,” Baekhyun sputters to himself, sliding down the wall of the foyer and curling up on the floor as he stares at Kyungsoo. Tiny Kyungsoo in his tiny bed, legs open. Baekhyun sees _everything_. His slick fingers and his puckered hole and his balls - that’s too much everything to see. His dick hurts. His heart hurts. And some other organs hurt too, but he doesn’t know what they’re called and that’s beside the point anyway, oh my god, _three_ fingers. He hopes Kyungsoo isn’t adding anymore because he doesn’t have any more brainpower to even count past three.

So Baekhyun just - he just…exists, there, not being able to take his eyes off the sight before him. He should maybe just leave and let Kyungsoo finish up or something -  something that isn’t just being in a heap and staring like a creep.  It’s not like he didn’t know that Kyungsoo liked doing this, and did it often, for he has a certain scented lube that Baekhyun sometimes caught whiffs off in the air after coming home, or in the bathroom after he finished showering, and then drunken confessions of his about how couple of fingers up his ass get him to come _so_ much better.

But Baekhyun never saw him doing this. Never caught him – never interrupted him.

Until now. And fuck, that’s hot.

And Kyungsoo is _not_ stopping. Not stopping at all, but pressing harder into himself it seems, utterly aroused, his gaze misty, defocused, and a deep deep rouge on his cheeks, as though he’s too into it to even get a hold of himself, to have any intention of hiding from Baekhyun.

A puddle of precome appears on the hoodie. Kyungsoo seems to be struggling nearly with the press of his fingers into himself, twisting awkwardly and having no rhythm and Baekhyun can, oh why, thank you for asking, very much help him with that. But Kyungsoo isn’t saying anything other than moaning softly here and there – marvellous – and —

“Kyungsoo,” says Baekhyun, broken. Asking.

Kyungsoo peers at him through barely opened eyes for a long moment, before he unwraps the hand from around the base of his cock and pats the mattress with it. “Join me,” he says.

“J—“ Baekhyun swallows, not quite believing his ears. “Join you?”

“I mean,” Kyungsoo replies, a faltering in his voice. “If you want to.”

Boy, does Baekhyun want to. He toes off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket so fast, and he’s already stalking towards waiting, pink-cheeked Kyungsoo – and he’s just one step away when he does a one-eighty and runs to put the ice-cream in the freezer before it melts.

Then he runs back to Kyungsoo, slides over him and in between his parted legs and kisses him.

Kyungsoo’s hands on his hips, bringing him into a purely sexual, messy kiss. Kyungsoo is so responsive, immediately groaning into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun is careful how he stays to not crush the hand he still has down and working inside himself.

“I was planning for us to celebrate with coconut cookie ice-cream, but we can celebrate like this too,” Baekhyun speaks.

“Like this,” Kyungsoo responds and then he is palming Baekhyun’s cock through his pants, hand moulding to the shape of him and kneading. Baekhyun groans, lids fluttering. He feels a little hazy, to be touching Kyungsoo like this, for his skin to be afire with tingles and for his eyes to be seeing Kyungsoo like this, under him, flushed and wanting. Baekhyun gathers himself a little and reaches between them, finding Kyungsoo’s cock and tickling under the head of it as he would under the head of a kitten – Kyungsoo giggle-moans – before he quickly goes lower and gently tugs Kyungsoo’s fingers out of himself and replacing them. He has a way better angle than Kyungsoo ever will and he doesn’t even need to probe around for long before he finds his prostate, swollen already, the form of it distinguishable. Kyungsoo moans then, a sound like Baekhyun has never heard before, ripped and raw, and he can’t wait to hear it again.

He only does it for a short while however, until he works Kyungsoo up enough that he cannot rub Baekhyun’s cock anymore.  

And then Baekhyun goes down him, right between his legs. Seems like a nice place. Baekhyun would like to be here often. He has a hand on his hip and the other on his cock.

“Ya got any cooties,” asks Baekhyun, because this is what he asks any new cock that’s about to enter his mouth, but this is Kyungsoo’s cock, that is oddly…cute. A very cute, very pink cock, throbbing, a lattice of thin veins around it. Baekhyun is _so_ close to wrapping his lips around it. His mouth is watering.

“Cooties?”

“Yanno STDs,” he says, but it doesn’t matter, he swiftly remembers, for they both in fact did a thorough check-up a short while ago, and they came out clean.

So Baekhyun earnestly dips to get him in his mouth at the same time Kyungsoo says no. Baekhyun has been dick starved for so long. Dick thirsty. Sehun, bizarrely, doesn’t like being blown, so there has been this big dick-shaped hollow building up in his throat that Kyungsoo fills just right. Baekhyun moans. Already. He’s Kyungsoo’s cock slut. Totally. As he goes down, works him as well as he can, letting him slide deep down his tongue and sucking around him. He’s gonna put this on his resume. Fuck yeah.

He slips two fingers back inside of Kyungsoo, only teasing the rim with a third one, rotating them gently. It welcomes him now, slides in easily, smoothly, he can probe around, can press on his prostate without his fingers cramping from the tightness of his entrance.

Baekhyun is a bit too eager and he deep throats Kyungsoo for too long and chokes. Kyungsoo’s moan at his throat contracting around him makes the tears worth it though.

“Tell me you have condoms,” Kyungsoo mutters then, breathy and wrecked, as his confused hips seek to either grind down on the digits inside him or to thrust lightly, sporadically into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“For what,” Baekhyun inquires dumbly, mesmerized by the way Kyungsoo swallows his fingers. Then it dawns on him and he looks at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “You want my cock.”

Kyungsoo, as delirious as he seems with arousal, still manages to roll his eyes at him. And smile. “I want you _and_ your cock, yes. Do you or don’t you have—“

“I do! I do!” Baekhyun says, jumping up and sprinting to his desk. He’s sure he’s never ran so fast in his life.

But as he comes back to the bed, he stops, and takes off his pants, along with his underwear, and his hard, pitiful cock can finally spring free. He’s also sure his cock has never been so happy. He stands like this in front of Kyungsoo because he has a point to make. “Look, it’s straight. Very straight.” Baekhyun angles his pelvis this way and that, to make sure Kyungsoo gets a full, detailed eyeful, and doesn’t doubt the straightness of his cock ever again.

Kyungsoo gapes at him, then grabs him by said _straight_ cock, and tugs, tugs him back in between his legs, where he should be. “It’s straight, it’s straight,” he chants, kissing Baekhyun deeply.

“I’m not though.”

Kyungsoo is fiddling with the wrapper of the condom, and he slides it onto Baekhyun with ease, stroking him too. Baekhyun hisses. “Yeah, I would hope so, since you’re about to slide that straight cock into me.” And with that, Kyungsoo does just fuck down and takes the whole of him with a single thrust and that knocks the living daylights out of Baekhyun.

This is short too, short intense fucking, like the last time, Baekhyun swallowing all of Kyungsoo’s moans, drowning them with his own, pressing, angling his hips so he’s touching his prostate properly. Kyungsoo’s arm on his back, one on his neck, bringing him in for a kiss.  

“And that was how we fucked,” says Baekhyun after a while, after his dick goes to sleep and he’s left for once to think with the other, more beautiful head. He felt like it was necessary to voice an epilogue of sorts.

Kyungsoo just hums in acknowledgement.

 

 

 

 

It’s Saturday morning. Baekhyun sadly stares at his poor sweet bread.

“So what if it has mould on it,” he snivels. “It was alive once too. The circle of life. So what if we eat it.”

He really wanted some. He even ran to the closest coffee shop to get lattes for him and Kyungsoo for breakfast. But it just…

Kyungsoo takes the package from him and throws it in the trash, since he doesn’t have the heart to. He pets Baekhyun’s head, smiling sympathetically at him. “We’ll have something else.”

They have rice with a fried egg on top and some kimchi from Kyungsoo’s mom. It’s delicious. And they talk between mouthfuls, rub feet together under the table because Baekhyun is the only one wearing socks and his feet are warm while Kyungsoo’s aren’t, so he does his best to warm them.

This is a post-fuck breakfast. A day where he has a post-fuck breakfast with Kyungsoo has come.

There is no awkwardness to be found. None. Not a single dash.

Baekhyun is on the edge about this. He keeps waiting for the fact that his dick has been in Kyungsoo’s (amazing) ass to have some sort of effect. To cause something. Like a catastrophe.

This goes away when Kyungsoo is about to leave to visit his aunt. He’s all dressed up, shoes on, and he stills in the foyer, looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun bites his lip, stepping towards him and immediately reaching for his hair. It’s longer now, and he can part it or brush it back instead of letting it just flop down over the frames of his glasses. He toys with it until it’s partly tucked behind his ears.

He’s about to remove his hands when Kyungsoo’s fingers curl around his wrists and he surges to peck him. Then kiss him.

_Oh._

Baekhyun eagerly responds, caging him against the door as he cups his face.

They pull apart and Kyungsoo’s hair is a mess again. Baekhyun laughs, and Kyungsoo does too.

So it’s all okay. It’s all fine.

 

 

 

 

“You can do me like I’m your filthy whore, like, _any time_ ,” Baekhyun says two days later, choking on the sexual tension that sprouted between them and after they _still_ haven’t spoken about their fuck, but they kept kissing anyway. It’s been two days of anguish and cuddles and Baekhyun wants just the anguish to end, and the cuddles to remain intact.

His thigh is over Kyungsoo’s, and they are both watching a movie on his laptop, propped between them on the bed. It’s the perfect moment to not be chilling with a movie, for as great as the movie is, it’s still not as great as the sex they could be having. Or the talk.

Kyungsoo turns to him, the moving scenes on the screen reflecting in his glasses. Baekhyun can’t see his eyes clearly, nor read his expression. He feels rigid though.

Baekhyun promptly backtracks. “If you want to…want us to be….doing that too? Maybe?”  His voice turns mousy and he removes his hand from where it was placed on Kyungsoo’s inner leg for a little seduction to go along with his offer.

Kyungsoo tilts his head. A small simper appears on his face as he huffs out a titter. “After it ends,” Kyungsoo says, gruffly, reaching to take Baekhyun’s hand and put it back on his thigh. Higher. Close to his crotch. Oh dear.

“Okay,” Baekhyun murmurs, giddy, excited. That went better than he hoped it would.

Baekhyun had a smidgen of intention to actually focus on the movie, but it disappears only a few minutes later when Kyungsoo’s palm reaches his thigh too. High. Close to his crotch. Oh dear.

Two can play this game.

So Baekhyun palms him through his pants, works his cock between his fingers until he’s hard, tenting the fabric, wetting it, his hips twitching. Like Kyungsoo is doing to Baekhyun. He pulls him out though, stroking him tightly, slowly, and awry for he can’t exactly focus on what he’s doing when Kyungsoo is paying _particular_ attention to the underside of the head of his cock. Baekhyun’s bones liquefy.

He doesn’t register a single moment from the movie, while he is sure Kyungsoo’s focus never once strayed from it. Kyungsoo has this uncanny talent.

But it’s him who tugs Baekhyun into him to kiss him breathless the very second the credits appear. They kept quiet all this while, bitten their lips raw in order to contain any sounds, and now they can spill them, spill them all.  

“The glasses, the glasses,” Kyungsoo rumbles, still pressing against him, and Baekhyun sighs, and really gets them out of the way, putting them on top of the laptop after he closes it and places it on the floor, so they finally have the whole bed to themselves. Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head, then covers his chest with his own to soothe the blooming goose bumps.  

“So we’re doing this,” Baekhyun moans into Kyungsoo’s ear, their bared erections rubbing together.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s hands skim down Baekhyun’s back until they reach the waistband of his pants, slipping under it and grabbing his ass before pulling them off completely.

“I’m _so_ fucking you.”

 

 

 

 

The old hag is around again around when Baekhyun brings up the topic.

“My man is into having level two sex with me on the regular,” he says. He can’t quite believe it, yet, but this addition also feels oddly natural.

Old hag doesn’t blink, but keeps tiredly purring. She doesn’t react even when he and Chanyeol try to slut shame her. An admirable creature indeed.

Chanyeol chokes on his allergy pills, not because what Baekhyun says is of any shock, but because Chanyeol chokes easily and on basically anything. Good thing he’s not gay.

“Is there level three sex?”

Baekhyun thinks about this for a while before he nods. “When he ties me up and pees on me and then uses my cock like it’s a dildo without letting me come.”

Chanyeol chokes again, but not on the pills.

He peers at old hag and yeah, she’s judging him. “Progress!” Baekhyun claps.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is _sure_ Kyungsoo wasn’t _this_ sexy before. He had a general nerdy hotness, a superb voice flowing from superb lips, and a trim jaw, delectable ass and thick thighs, strong arms and back, and that sleek, messy hair that makes him constantly look as though he’d just gotten out of a roll in the hay.

Okay, maybe he was sexy as hell all along.

The thing is, Baekhyun notices it now. A lot. Because Kyungsoo is hot. A lot of hot.

Baekhyun is currently zoning out on the dip of his lower back, going lower to his ass and then to his plump thighs squeezed together. It’s making him think of yesterday evening, when Kyungsoo was naked, writhing and panting under him. Ah, what a magnificent sight.

Fortunately, it seems the stupidest of things manage to get them undressed and grinding.

Like right now, when all Baekhyun is doing is eating. And Kyungsoo’s ear just _happens_ to be close.

Kyungsoo ignores him until-

“Why do you do that? What do you get out of annoying me,” Kyungsoo asks, capping his highlighter.

Baekhyun stills. He didn’t even realize that his chewing was loud enough to disturb Kyungsoo.

The way he is looking at him though, his brow lowered and his lips tight. His fist is clenched too. _Veins_.

“A fuck,” Baekhyun’s mouth just spits out, not because this is why he’s doing it. They’re _chips_. And the room is _small._ And Kyungsoo hears _very_ well.  What’s he gonna do, eat under a pillow?

But the way Kyungsoo said it, his eyebrow scrunched, annoyed indeed, is kind of really fucking hot.

So it’s situations like this, that were not sexy at all in the first place, that have them all over each other.

“You’ll get a fuck then,” Kyungsoo says, in the same mildly irked tone, closing his book and padding over and _crushing_ Baekhyun with kisses.

And the thing about them being med students is that there is nothing that disgusts them anymore. They don’t judge any body part. The common consensus is that genitals aren’t the prettiest things, but not to them. Balls are cute. Dicks are cute. Anuses are cute. Even the patchy pubic hair is cute, because ain’t nobody got time for trimming that shit even.

Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo’s nether regions are _especially_ cute. This isn’t his arousal-fogged mind speaking here. Objectively, Kyungsoo has some aesthetic qualities down there. The symmetry and the pigmentation. Kyungsoo’s asshole _is_ pink. Very bright, very cute pink.

They aren’t gonna pretend that butt sex is the most sanitary thing in the world, nor that it isn’t accident-prone, but they’re careful with it. And Baekhyun isn’t long enough to reach his sigmoid colon or anything.

Baekhyun vividly remembers the day he ate Kyungsoo out for the first time.

When Kyungsoo got home, he’d found Baekhyun at the kitchen table, books spread out and sipping from a mug of tea, naked save for a stretched sweater that _barely_ made it to his thighs. Kyungsoo stalled, his greeting dying halfway before he did a once over at Baekhyun. “I’ll go clean up for you,” he’d said dimly. And Baekhyun was aware _exactly_ what kind of operation this clean-up required, yet he felt naught but excitement.

He had Kyungsoo spread out on the bed, on all fours, the very moment he’d gotten out of the bathroom. He didn’t even let Kyungsoo say anything before he cut a condom open and put it over his hole and went ahead and ate the _fuck_ out of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo didn’t even know how to react at first, before Baekhyun got accommodated to having his cheeks mushed with Kyungsoo’s _other_ cheeks, and laved his tongue properly all over him.

Now, Kyungsoo sometimes comes to him with the condom already split.

Clean, safe sex is the sexiest sex, and Baekhyun is all about that. And about satisfying Kyungsoo until there’s no sanity left in him anymore.

Some other days, they do it for a long time, more than a level one round in the morning to alleviate morning boners, but fucks that last for a few hours, on and off, Kyungsoo in his lap, on his cock, going up and down and up and down, like a roller-coaster. It’s all fun. Really fun. An odd kind of sex. A kind of sex only they could be having, that is giggly and passive aggressive and they sometimes talk about groceries or bathroom scrubbing duty while they grind together.

Baekhyun has a thing for the way Kyungsoo leers at his cock, deep into their foreplay, when he’s so close to coming and he wants to be filled so bad. Yeah, he's definitely loving the size. Baekhyun _lives_ for that stare.

And afterwards, while they’re being lazy and boneless, Kyungsoo probes around his hole. He’s exceptionally purry after they manage to have a second round (with a 1-hour long session of cuddles in between, they aren’t sex machines) and he can’t stop touching himself. “I’m so loose,” he mutters, a smile in his tone. He sounds pleased. Very pleased. Baekhyun is proud to be the cause of it.

“Are you saying I have a big dick?” inquires Baekhyun, pinching his tummy because it’s soft and Baekhyun can’t resist pinching the _incredible_ softness. “Cause thanks, I grew it myself.”

And some days just start so nicely, Baekhyun turning over as he awakes, and opening his eyes only to see Kyungsoo, either in his own bed or in Baekhyun’s, with fingers up his ass. His unfocused mind always frowns. Is Kyungsoo really fingering himself? Did he really just wake up to this? Because, if so, Baekhyun will wake up more often, yes.

This is what it’s like being fuckbuddies with Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

It’s jjimjilbang day!

Baekhyun throws his arms up, and squeals in place, because he loves jjimjilbang day. He can’t wait to have a fuckton of sikhye and a million baked eggs and get pink like a lobster. Kyungsoo, beside him, is in an identical mood, because he too loves jjimjilbang day. Baekhyun couldn’t have found a better partner.

He’s the one who makes the two buns on either side of Baekhyun’s head with the towel, in true jjimjilbang fashion. He wants to stoop and kiss him in thanks but here they have to keep their gay to a minimum, since this is a public space with a lot of nudity and they better not derail a chain of squeamishness that might or might not get them kicked out, depending on how shitty and bigoted the people here are.

They get naked and happily prance into the washing room. The fact that Baekhyun can see so many saggy sacks and big bellies and balding heads and not have his gay decreasing the tiniest bit says something.

Once they’re clean, the sauna part comes. The steaming part. He’s getting _all_ sorts of hot and bothered with Kyungsoo, he realizes now. Really, all sorts. But especially bothered right now, because their resistance at this is very bad, and they bravely endure the hottest room until they run out to catch a breath.

They didn’t die though. Baekhyun holds his hand up for a high five.

Next is swimming, which they shouldn’t be doing in this pool, and they don’t know how to do it anyway, but they do the mandatory attempts to up their mediocrity a little. Which doesn’t work at all. As usual. They can float however, and that Kyungsoo excels at, so he anchors Baekhyun to him like a mama otter and they chill in the warm water until they prune up – they’re ripe just right for exfoliation.

“I’ll make you the smoothest motherfucker to ever exist,” declares Baekhyun, mitts in hand, before he tackles the whole of Kyungsoo, making sure not a single speck of dead skin is left on him. He laughs, because Baekhyun tickles him just to be a little shit. He pays particular attention to his ass though. The skin is in fact a bit rough just under the cheeks, as it should be, and Baekhyun takes good care of it. He will lotion him up at home, but for now, he’s all done, and he wraps up the scrub by sneaking two fingers by his hole and circling it a few times, only to have Kyungsoo yelp and hit him. But he’s still smiling. _And_ the smoothest motherfucker to exist. Baekhyun is satisfied with his handiwork.

Kyungsoo does Baekhyun with a vengeance. He scrubs Baekhyun like he wants to wipe the old Baekhyun off, and reveal the brand new Baekhyun underneath. Baekhyun stays still and endures this too. This is the day to harden himself.

A pout sprouts on his face when Kyungsoo is done though. “That hurt.”

Kyungsoo discards the mitts and steps closer. Baekhyun looks around and oh, they’re alone in the showers now. “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, earnest and tiny, gazing at him with his pretty, big eyes. Damn, Kyungsoo apologizing is his weakness.

Baekhyun pecks him, then winds his arms around him, locking them on Kyungsoo’s lower back. He rubs himself just a little against Kyungsoo. “We’re silky,” he says, nosing into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Smooth as…glass. Glass is super smooth. We’re like that.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, and then Baekhyun feels how he gently bites his neck. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun hears, yet again, next to his ear.

Baekhyun snuggles up into him. Kyungsoo is perfect to hold. “You’re really good at this.”

“I know what career path to take in case the doctor thing doesn’t turn out.”

“I support you. You’re gonna outdo all the ajummas.”

“I don’t think anyone believes in me as much as you do.”

Baekhyun simpers, and slightly adjusts his hips so his dick doesn’t touch Kyungsoo’s anymore. Boners aren’t welcome here. “Even if someone who believes in you more than I do comes around, I want you to know that I will fight, and in the end, I’m still gonna be the one who believes in you the most. This is not a spot I’ll allow to be taken from me.”

“Even after I mauled you like that?” Kyungsoo hums, and Baekhyun can pick up the delight in his voice.

“Even after that,” Baekhyun assures him, squeezing him close.

It’s then that they hear footsteps approaching and they untangle. Time to get dressed and eat something. Sweating and scrubbing so much causes hunger.

At the counter, Baekhyun sees some animal print sheet masks, and he grabs two along with their tray. He’s disappointed to see that there is no penguin one for Kyungsoo, but there is a cat one, and it looks kind of similar. Either way, Baekhyun has a good time watching him putting pieces of egg in his mouth through the hole in the mask, because of course they are not patient enough to do one thing at a time.

They really left all the eggs for the end. For reasons. Flatulence reasons. And now they can afford to have an alarming number of them. And a lot of sikhye. A _lot_.

Getting clean is tiring. And eating so many eggs is tiring, and at last, they trudge home, farting out all there is to fart on along the way, including commentary about random dicks they saw at the showers. Ain’t nobody denying the fact that shower rooms are dick contests.

The last thing Baekhyun does before falling asleep is lotion up Kyungsoo’s ass, like he promised himself. He straddles his thighs and massages it for a long time. It’s cute when it jiggles. When the flesh just sinks under Baekhyun’s fingers. Doughy. Like buns. Baekhyun loves playing with them. He only stops when Kyungsoo’s butt is the most moisturized butt in the world, and looking like two glazed, delicious buns. He slaps each of them – for extra jiggles - before he pecks them in turn. Kyungsoo twitters.

That’s what friends are for.

Baekhyun wants to move and go to his bed for the night, but Kyungsoo catches his hand and tugs him back down, and this is how they sleep.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is making soup. There is a specific sound of it boiling, sometimes spilling over the side of the pot that Baekhyun loves. Waking up from a nap after his shift at the clinic to hearing Kyungsoo going about the kitchen, his soft voice and soft laughter filtering through the din of the simmer, is pure bliss. Baekhyun grins, stretching out, and finally padding out of bed and to Kyungsoo.

“Hello, mom,” Baekhyun greets in the direction of Kyungsoo’s phone left on the counter. He yawns again, and stretches again. His spine pops. And some other things that maybe shouldn’t be popping.

“You’re getting old,” Mama Do bluntly says.

“I already have a foot in the grave,” Baekhyun agrees, taking one more step to nose into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and look over it at the pot on the stove. Soup for kalguksu. Baekhyun’s favourite. He kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek, loudly, in glee.

“You’re too cute to die,” mama Do says, her tone amused through the speaker. “Your boyfriend’s immortal, Soo.”

“On the contrary,” Kyungsoo replies, picking up a spoon and dipping it into the pot. “I think he’s quite fragile.”

Mama Do snorts, long and nasal. It’s endearing. “You just want to take care of him.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything to this, but he blows in the liquid one more time before holding it to Baekhyun’s lips to taste. It’s bland-ish. And they could either spend another hour boiling the bones or cheat and help it with a bit of stock powder. No one’s gonna know. Baekhyun sneakily passes him the bag.

“Everyone wants to take care of me. Pengsoo’s not special.”

“I only agree with the first part,” Mama Do says.

“Me too!” Baekhyun replies, promptly bursting into laughter into the receiver, causing her to do the same. Kyungsoo grins at the noise.

Mama Do called dibs on him within half an hour of meeting him – she will accept no one else but Baekhyun as her in law, and Baekhyun never had any intention to crush her dreams. He is very glad that Mama Do has taken such a liking in him, and considers him family. And it’s nice, to be free with the topic with her – she knows he isn’t straight, that both of them aren’t, and she wholeheartedly accepts that.

Baekhyun’s mom is aware that he’s gay, but it’s something she ignores, or denies, so much that she has no doubt that he will be married to a woman and have a kid at some point. Baekhyun finds most women intimidatingly awesome, and he can’t stand human babies, and most importantly, he’s gay as balls, as he has proudly declared the moment he came out of the womb.

Kyungsoo has another spoon of soup held to his mouth, and Baekhyun slurps it. He makes a high, appreciative sound at afterwards.

“You cheated, didn’t you,” Mama Do drawls, not missing a beat.

“We played fair,” Kyungsoo counters, weakly. As though he has _any_ chance of fooling her. Baekhyun swallows a titter.

“That’s my boy,” she declares, and they both crumble with shame and laughter, and this is how life should be.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, by now, is sure he has a kink for Kyungsoo’s lips. And his voice. And his chest. And his ass.

Baekhyun has a Kyungsoo kink. He kink-ified him entirely. Baekhyun’s entire sexuality revolves around him now.

Because otherwise he can’t explain how he suddenly gets off on telling Kyungsoo just how alluring he is. It’s like a reverse praise kink. Baekhyun will stay there, in Kyungsoo’s lap, looking down at him and describing how amazing his lips look and what he wants to do to them. It’s also like live sexting.

Kyungsoo’s reactions are varied, but mostly it’s a combination of disbelief and preening, adorned with his amused simper that lets Baekhyun know he’s being ridiculous. And then they fuck. Which is a regular thing. Just another day in the baeksoo household, at any time of the day, on any surface, has them doing it like they do on the discovery channel.

Then they wash up, maybe, and occasionally put on couple sweaters, some they found at a random shop at the market, and Kyungsoo, in the sweater, looks adorable, and Baekhyun, in that sweater, looks adorable.

But Baekhyun attacks him first, pinching his cheeks. “You’re! So! Squishyyyyy!” Not the ones on his face, of course, but the ones on his face are the ones reddening. Some odd connections.

Then the rest of the night is spent studying and throwing compliments at one another.

 

 

 

 

The thing is, Baekhyun’s dick is happy. Each morning it rises and shines – all on its own because Baekhyun isn’t about all that rise and shine bullshit – and it is a generally having a wonderful life attached to Baekhyun’s (gorgeous) body.

Shit hits the fan when it’s not just his dick that’s happy anymore.

Baekhyun is inside Kyungsoo, because when is he not, for a lazy weekend noon fuck, as he has his fingers on Kyungsoo’s nipples, playing with them until Kyungsoo giggles, shakes with merriment and squirms and is super-duper adorable. Because when Kyungsoo laughs the rest of him disappears and it’s just the lips and the teeth and the music and Baekhyun really wants to kiss him right now but it’s not polite to interrupt such a grandiose, spectacular performance. So he waits a little for it to die down, then he dips to kiss him.

The warm wormy things crawl about his stomach (hopefully not parasites) whenever he looks at Kyungsoo and the fact that happy Kyungsoo to him is like sunshine personified and he feels like his life would be nothing without Kyungsoo.  

So these are feelings. Romantic feelings. Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo. Like _that_.

Oh.

He pulls back, and stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Lustful, but curved into crescents.

Baekhyun swallows, his chest tightening. Kyungsoo pulls at him, grinding his hips down, for they’ve been doing this cock warming thing for a while, and they’re both ready to come by now.

Baekhyun ignores his epiphanies and gets to work. Kyungsoo’s pleasure has priority.

 

 

 

 

It went from kissing to fucking fairly fast but the feelings part happened disproportionately soon, Baekhyun muses. Way too soon. Wham bam thank you ma’am, and Baekhyun is now impregnated with feelings. Strong feelings, for Baekhyun’s stomach feels like a beehive in heat (better to think of it like this than to assume parasitological issues) any time he thinks of Kyungsoo. Not the best thing to be impregnated with, really.

Where are the dates? Did Kyungsoo even try to charm him? Did he flirt with him? Did he ever confess anything of this nature to him?

They have this friends with benefits arrangement that is more of a best friends with benefits, that might in fact be soulmates with benefits. Dickly, precious, _platonic_ benefits.

Then _why_ is Baekhyun so charmed? All he does is be a penguin-y dude and own a pair of lips. This is nothing to be lauded for, owning a mouth is nothing exceptional…except the mouth _is_ exceptional. But Baekhyun doesn’t like him because of that, but because he’s…. he’s just Kyungsoo. Sweet, caring, savage, hot, cute Kyungsoo.

By the end of his shift, Baekhyun stops throwing a tantrum at himself and accepts that he has feelings for Kyungsoo and that he also has no idea how to deal with them. Great.

Chanyeol, as he takes off his gown, also seems to be very happy to be going home. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him in question.

“You wailed _all_ day. I can’t wait to get away from you.” Pause. “Also, that was rude but…. true.”

Wailing? Okay, Baekhyun might have done that. He sighs. “I’m pregnant, leave me alone.”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wails just a little more, until he is certain that he has _no_ idea how Kyungsoo truly feels about him.

They’re the most domestic two buddies that there could ever be, and already share all the bodily fluids that there are to be shared, but Baekhyun thinks maybe Kyungsoo just does this because sex is great, and Baekhyun is great at sex, and also living in the same space as him, so it’s _convenient_.

But that doesn’t matter. Baekhyun’s plan is to do what Kyungsoo didn’t, and that is to woo him. Flirt with him. Court him. Do a mating dance of sorts. Primitive, important things like that.

The first thing that comes to mind is to take a selfie. Kyungsoo is in a lab right now, and apparently, Baekhyun’s dumb, adorable face can help him pull through the rest of the probably very gory experiment.

He practiced this already in the mirror and then some more on his phone. He’s still practicing it right now. The sexual pout. It has to be sexual and alluring to some degree, because it has to both endear Kyungsoo and make him want to fuck him. It _has_ to be both of them. Because if it’s just because he can’t resist the pout, it’ll be a pity fuck, and if it’s only sexual, that’s not enough feelz involved for Baekhyun to be into this. It’s complicated. Baekhyun sighs and closes the front camera.

He sighs again and opens it back up, licking his lips to make them glossy, and snaps the damn pic.

He stares at his phone anxiously, counting down the minutes and – Kyungsoo reads it. Then an _:3_ comes.

Baekhyun stares at it for a while. A kitty face! Not a sly face, but a kitty face!

He kicks his feet in the air, elated. Success.

 

 

 

 

They have oral sex most often. Because mouths are always ready to go, unlike asses. Butt stuff is for times when they aren’t lazy and the fucking isn’t sudden. Like caused by a kiss that gets out of hand. Like _right now_.

Baekhyun reluctantly parts with Kyungsoo’s lips to go down on him slowly as he also peels Kyungsoo’s clothing off, until he meets Kyungsoo’s hard, leaking cock. His good friend. He gives his length a series of pecks as though he’s missed it dearly. Which he did.

It gets freaky very fast though, because now he has a thing for Kyungsoo fucking his mouth until he’s slobbery and gasping. Kyungsoo is especially eager to indulge him, his thighs tensed and his hips pushing continuously as he holds Baekhyun’s head still by his hair. His moans sound heavenly.

He pauses then, when Kyungsoo seems close, for some pseudo-edging, and is just about to dip to his little, lonely, delightful balls when he looks up and – panic strikes, his blood running cold.

Kyungsoo is glaring at him like he murdered his family. To say that is off-putting is an understatement.

Baekhyun remains paralyzed by panic for a few more moments until he gets it. “Ah!” he exclaims, relief washing over him. It ascends into amusement as he pads to the other side of the room, so that by the time he’s back and sliding Kyungsoo’s glasses up his nose, he’s chuckling. “I put on a show that deserves to be seen in HD, you know.”

Kyungsoo grins at him, sheepish. Baekhyun kisses him to soothe his shame. Kyungsoo usually feels _so_ bad when he glares like that at people, when it’s just because he has really poor eyesight. Baekhyun kisses him some more because it’s _very_ nice, even with the glasses in the way, before he goes back where he should be: playing with his balls.

He lavishes them thoroughly. Kyungsoo is surprisingly sensitive all around the base, the underside of his sack and his perineum too. Baekhyun has a quick, agile tongue that reduces Kyungsoo to a mess. He takes him back into his mouth, pretty deep, pulling his cheeks around the length. Baekhyun knows exactly what to do by now to pleasure him. The way his hips raise and the way he peers at Baekhyun -  not like he murdered his family anymore, but like Baekhyun is some sort of deity, a dick-sucking deity, and Baekhyun would be more than fine with this title - and he’s close, so close, so Baekhyun pulls off just in time for him to come…on his face.

It’s warm and streaky, and it immediately stars dribbling down. Some falls between his lips and into his mouth anyway, as he’s still jerking Kyungsoo’s cock with his hand, his back still arched and his lips parted around a moan. Kyungsoo is gazing at him both wide eyes and an utterly pleasured haze in the high of coitus, and shit that’s hot. Then he relaxes, his thigh’s unclamping from around Baekhyun. There really is a bit of come all over Baekhyun’s face.

Silence. “I don’t know if you’re into this thing…but I haven’t put a mask on in a while, so I’ll appreciate it.”

“I, um.” Kyungsoo speaks after a few seconds, his breathing turning to normal. He reaches under the bed for the tissue box and beckons Baekhyun close. Baekhyun crawls up him and straddles his hips, bending for Kyungsoo to take his face in his hands. He cleans his face quickly, gently. It’s already gone cold a little, and Baekhyun can feel noodles of dryness running all over his skin. Baekhyun takes this opportunity to stare at Kyungsoo up close like this. A few blemishes on his cheek and his thick lashes, and this curious smile Baekhyun has never seen before. “I didn’t think I’d be into it,” he says, lastly, gruffly, when he throws away the tissue. Now he peers at Baekhyun with all the focus on him.

Baekhyun’s heart is racing. Sprinting, like it has to be somewhere, and it might just leave his chest without him. This is not good. Why is Kyungsoo speaking to him like that. “Do it to me too, I think I’d like it more.”

Oh whoa. Fuck. Baekhyun’s heart stops sprinting and does like, a choreography or something. It can be felt all the way into his cock.

Baekhyun has a special liking for the sight of Kyungsoo’s head in between his legs. Maybe because he just seems so…content? He makes the same face as when Baekhyun is giving him a massage. Or the face of a happy penguin. It’s so beautiful.

Of course, the fact that he has Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth is pretty too. Baekhyun very much likes that too, as emphasized by the way he moans. Baekhyun enjoys the fuck out of this, and he will not stop himself from expressing just how fucking good Kyungsoo makes him feel.

He pulls off for a second, panting softly. He gazes at Baekhyun, a smudge of precome on one of the lens of his glasses. He sticks his tongue out and slides the flat of it gradually, with pressure, from base to tip on the underside of Baekhyun’s cock.  When he reaches the head, he pecks it, before he says, “What’s this called?”

Baekhyun is too busy moaning and having the time of his life, because oh my fucking god, do that again. But Kyungsoo isn’t doing anything right now beside looking at him. His cock is all neglected. What did it do wrong to deserve this cruel treatment? His cock is _innocent_.

“I…you…what?”

“What’s _this_ called?” he repeats, the word underlined with his thumb running just along the long, slim protrusion on the underside of his dick.

“Are you serious? Please don’t be serious. I’m so horny I’m dumb right now.”

Kyungsoo smiles – and it would be a tiny smile if his lips weren’t so puffy from Baekhyun kissing them hard, _and_ from that blowjob that _isn’t_ happening anymore. “I’m just edging you a little. If you’re gonna come on my face, you better give me a full load.”

Baekhyun sputters. “I...,” he swallows. “You can’t tell me things like that. That’s too hot for me to handle. Do you wanna kill me or something,” weeps Baekhyun. His cock is now so hard, it’s like it wants to break free of its skin. And that’s a very grisly image. Baekhyun shakes his head clear of it and comes back to Kyungsoo, who is now smirking. Oh dear.  

“What’s it called?” he presses, his breath warm over the head of Baekhyun’s cock.

“I don’t think I know.”

“You know.” The ring of his finger gives him a little jerk around the base. Even _that_ felt amazing.

Baekhyun remembers learning about that. But it’s a human anatomy thing. And Baekhyun is a human too. And owns a dick. The info _has_ to be somewhere in there.

He knows there is specific name, some Latin shit but- “A tube,” he starts with.

And just for this, Kyungsoo rewards him with a suck, his lips rounded and attached to the tip of his cock and he draws all the precome out.

“Erectile tissue something,” he moans, trying to thrust up, for maybe, just maybe, he manages to reach Kyungsoo’s lips again. He doesn’t.

Baekhyun tries to focus. “Corpora. Corpus…cor-“

He tries once more to thrust, desperate. Again, it doesn’t work. Baekhyun falls back down and rummages his brain. Then it hits him. “Corpora cavernosa!”

“No,” Kyungsoo promptly chuckles, as though _this_ is funny. As though Baekhyun’s _misery_ is funny. “That’s this one,” he says, and his open mouth glides right along the top of his dick, his tongue out and swirling fast, and Baekhyun isn’t capable of thinking for a few seconds afterwards. “It’s similar though.”

“It’s a corpus, right?” he croaks.

“Maybe.”

He looks at Baekhyun like he would look at a dumb puppy. Baekhyun is _a little_ comforted by the fact that dumb puppies are the cutest. Very little. Because Kyungsoo is just fiddling with his cock, twists it this way and that with his fingers and does a few little, tiny kittenish licks and just teases the fuck out of him without it doing much. Baekhyun just wants to come so bad. He doesn’t want to think. He just wants to come. Which isn’t happening unless he thinks, so.

“Sponge...Spongio…spongiosum…” he babbles; fuck knows in what language.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo’s brows are risen. And it would be _so_ easy to just slide the whole of Baekhyun into his mouth, why isn’t he -

“Corpus spongiosum. Urethra something. Corpus and spongiosum and something about the urethra I think, oh my god, just please, please, put your mouth on me!” He feels like crying.

Kyungsoo climbs up to him, and kisses him, smiling. “You got it right, you got it right, shhh,” he says, soothingly. His hand is working Baekhyun’s cock, hard and fast, fuck, finally. Baekhyun moans, the sound bitten into Kyungsoo’s lips.

And then he’s gone back down, eager, performing some delicious licks around his corona and toying with his frenulum before wrapping his mouth around him, and oh god, now Baekhyun even thinks of it in these terms in his head but nonetheless, it feels downright blissful after being on the edge for so long.

Since the feelings thing also happened, the blowjobs are even better. This is even better. How was that even possible. But now Baekhyun just feels so much, too much, and likes it so much, and while Kyungsoo can’t deep throat like Baekhyun, he’s way more skilful, and faster, and the way his lips tighten around him, so red, looks like a little present ribbon tied around him, with Kyungsoo’s cupid bow as the well…bow. It’s both all too cute and all too hot.

“Are you close to ejaculating now?” Kyungsoo pulls off to ask, his breath laboured and his hand not stopping as he works Baekhyun thoroughly. It takes a while for Baekhyun to register it through the noise of his own groans, and when he does, he burst out laughing.  Kyungsoo has already dipped back to take him in his mouth, and he convulses which causes him to thrust up on his tongue and he’s still laughing and he comes just like that, suddenly, moaning and laughing, whatever this mess is on Kyungsoo’s face, and his glasses and a bit on his neck.

Too many things happened to Baekhyun at once. He can’t function anymore. After he revives a little, he opens his eyes and looks at Kyungsoo, who is still, comfortably, settled between his legs.

“You have billions of my little, squirmy bits of genetic matter on your face,” Baekhyun kind of pouts, beckoning Kyungsoo close the very same way Kyungsoo did. “How can that look this hot?” he mutters. There is some on his lips, making the red of them appear pink. Pretty. Baekhyun wipes that first with a tissue he grabs so he can kiss him lightly. He can’t manage a deeper kiss even if he tries. “Are you satisfied? Was my load enough?”

Kyungsoo hums. “Plentiful.”

Baekhyun nods, talking his glasses off so he can clean him up properly. “It was worth suffering if you liked it.”

“You liked it too, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun shivers. He knows Kyungsoo’s ‘I just sucked cock’ voice will linger for a while. Baekhyun loves it.

He doesn’t even know what other reaction to even have, other than grab Kyungsoo, weakly – he’s really come too good. “Pengsoo, what would I do without you,” he says before he kisses him. Kyungsoo’s lips are delicious, swollen and lax and a _pure_ delight to nibble on.

“What did I even do?”

“You made me ejaculate.” And he bursts into laughter yet again, because Kyungsoo makes that face like he’s so done with him, because trust Baekhyun to find technical terms amusing. But then he joins him too, and Baekhyun’s heart is as happy as his dick.

 

 

 

 

Since he’s past the point where he needs to sexily eat food to rile up Kyungsoo, he needs to romantically eat it. And needs to eat it so that Kyungsoo’s heart throbs, not his dick. And then he also needs to suck on Kyungsoo’s dick romantically. Draw all the come from him in the most romantic way possible, like trying to make literal heart eyes at his cock.

But also, Kyungsoo _is_ precious to him. Very precious. And he loves to make Kyungsoo feel cherished. Because Baekhyun cherishes him.

So Baekhyun feeds him when he’s tired, and gives him massages, and tells him cute pup stories, and scrubs his back, and makes him a cup of tea before he sleeps, and he kisses him too. Little pecks or medium pecks or big pecks. Baekhyun wants to coddle him as much as possible, and take care of him as best as possible. And make sure he doesn’t eat alone, even if that means Baekhyun has to wait around hungry for him to get home for dinner after his last evening class.  

Kyungsoo is grateful, and so he just smooches Baekhyun. Maybe too tenderly, for Baekhyun is so dazed, and so pleased, and he likes it so much. Maybe not the kisses. Maybe just Kyungsoo. And them together.

He’s so fucked.

He pouts, and Kyungsoo kisses that too, and this is a vicious cycle that will never end.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, to de-stress, tells the babies in the to-be-adopted garden facts about the many weird, horrifying kinds of dicks that mother nature came up with. Mother nature was definitely into some kinky shit because bees jizz so hard that they die. And pythons have a double headed one, Y-shaped, called a hemipenis. And the bird with half a metre of a corkscrew-style dick. And the oddity that is the one of an Argonaut, that just detaches itself from the body and goes around looking for ladyparts like a zombielike sperm worm.

The babies don’t seem impressed neither during nor after Baekhyun’s elaborate recounting. The old hag even fell asleep. Baekhyun expected that though, so he isn’t hurt.

The one actually terrified is Chanyeol however. Baekhyun wasn’t aware he was part of the audience. He takes a closer look at him and…Chanyeol looks shaken.

“Why do you know so many things about dicks?” He says. He also sounds shaken. Baekhyun feels a bit bad now.

“I'm as gay as I could possibly be.”

But Baekhyun is also running from the Kyungsoo Situation, but he thinks Chanyeol has heard enough for the day. Or the life. So he doesn’t bring it up.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was really made for this, for he can recognize and hear a cry of distress even in his sleep.

It’s the second night in a row that he hears the caterwaul, and he can’t take it anymore. He raises from the bed quietly, to not disturb Kyungsoo, and pads out of their room until he reaches the end of the corridor where the recreation room is.

And there it is the little guy, wailing sadly in his fancy box. With a saucer of milk next to him, as Baekhyun suspected.

He rolls his eyes, then rubs them of some sleep, and bends to pick him up. He looks really sad. And he’s still probably very hungry, given how little milk is left in the saucer. Baekhyun doesn’t have to ransack his memory for his name, because he notices it is engraved on the charm attached to his collar. Napoleon. The cat of the couple two doors away from him. They must be off to one of their occasional workshops – Napoleon’s been left like this before, in the care of the whole floor while they are away.

Baekhyun sighs, then yawns too. He scratches between Napoleon’s ears. “They don’t deserve you. This isn’t how you keep a pet. You’re too good for them.”

He stays with it a bit more, until the cries die down a little, before he takes the saucer into his room. He tiptoes carefully inside, and washes the saucer and fills it with water from the bathroom with the door closed to not awake Kyungsoo. He had a very hard day.

He also grabs one of these little packets of cat food he keeps around to feed the strays on the way to work. Or anywhere else.

Baekhyun lingers around, petting him, even after he ate everything. He intends to stay until he doesn’t look so sad anymore, all while assuring him that his owners will be back tomorrow morning, and Baekhyun will, for _sure_ , give them an earful.

And this is how Kyungsoo finds him, on the floor with a cat in his lap, stumbling in the room bleary eyed, but not bleary eyed enough to not grasp the sight. “Baek?” he whispers, looking around. He rubs his eyes before he takes a better look around, and his gaze settles on Baekhyun. And he just….softens. Baekhyun sees how his body goes lax and his lips curl and his eyes melt.

It’s too cute. Baekhyun’s feelings are not as dozy as he is, so peering at Kyungsoo when he is like this is making him happy. Very happy.

Not all heroes wear capes, but Baekhyun is wearing a slim duvet on his shoulders and that has to amount to something. He was shirtless in bed after all. He is still sporting a bit of tum from last night’s dinner, which is nothing Kyungsoo hasn’t seen a million times. But Baekhyun is suddenly concerned with looking good, and since he has no visible abs to flex, he goes for his pecs, which he does have, and he hopes Kyungsoo likes all sorts of titties, no discrimination.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t even glance anywhere but at his face and the cat as he comes closer and kneels before them.

“What happened to him?” Kyungsoo asks, petting between Napoleon’s ears. He’s always so gentle with animals, like he’s afraid of scaring them. He touches just the very ends of the fur strands.

“Someone gave him milk, and they didn’t feed him enough either, so he drank a lot.”

“And that’s bad?” He looks so surprised. And a bit panicked.

“Don’t believe in cartoons, Pengsoo. Cats can’t digest lactose. Like some of us can’t.”

“Oh.” Gaped lips. Inviting. “Oh, damn. I…”

Baekhyun turns back to Napoleon. He is close to purring, so Baekhyun swallows his chuckle. “I’ll forgive you if you sinned previously with this. Just don’t do it again.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says softly to Napoleon. “I’m sorry to all the cats I’ve ever given milk to.”

Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo is too cute. Sleepy Kyungsoo is criminally cute. Baekhyun can’t stand it anymore.

So he places Napoleon back into his fancy box as he’s sure he fell into a sleep deep enough, before he rises to his feet.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” he says, taking Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo holds it, oddly tight for his level of wakefulness, and when they reach their room and Baekhyun makes to go to his bed, Kyungsoo just doesn’t let go of him and coaxes him into his own instead.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sighs so much these days that he doesn’t even know what normal breathing is anymore. But thankfully, there are wonderful creatures in this world who make his life better. Like the five corgis they happen to have right now. Which is a bad thing, because they all have one issue or another, with one of them needing surgery soon, but corgis are Baekhyun’s favourites and he Will! Make! All! Of! Them! Happy! And make himself happy in the process too.

So he’s on the floor, toys everywhere, as they play a six-way fetch of sorts that includes a lot of biting and barking. He even does a little butt competition with them – for it’s a fact that corgis have the fluffiest, cutest butts, and Baekhyun has a fluffy, cute one too, so he qualifies – and so he lines himself with them. It goes corgi butt, corgi butt, corgi butt, Baekhyun butt, corgi butt. Chanyeol appraises them solemnly for a while before he puts Riceball in first place, Messi second, and Baekhyun third. In reward, he gets a treat too, a human treat, in the form of a cookie, from Chanyeol. And then they’re all tired and Baekhyun attempts splooting just like them which isn’t going to be great for his amazing face, but Baekhyun is determined to stay in character today.

And this is when Kyungsoo steps into the clinic, the little bell above the door chiming to announce his arrival.

This is a first. Out of all the first times Kyungsoo picked to visit him at work, it happened to be when Baekhyun is in _this_ position. He has to pick between getting up or owning it, so Baekhyun just shakes the fuck out of his butt along with Riceball.

Kyungsoo laughs. He looks like an angel, and the sound is like a hymn. Baekhyun hopes it’s laughter caused by Kyungsoo thinking this is cute instead of completely fucked up. Maybe he even finds it charming, for if Baekhyun found Kyungsoo playing like this with five pups, he’d be on his knees, barrelled down by an avalanche of affection.  

“Not all corgis are Baekhyuns but all Baekhyuns are corgis,” Chanyeol says, sort of as an explanation in response at Kyungsoo’s surprised eyes as he takes in the scene before him.

“Never heard anything more true,” Kyungsoo laughs, both for politeness and in genuine amusement. Baekhyun likes the sound of it so much that he would wag his tail. Which he doesn’t own. Sigh. _Again_.

He gets up now, and straightens his gown a little to appear decent. “Pengsoo!” he says, excited, still in his pup voice before he catches himself. He grins then, and Kyungsoo does too, before he repeats it.

“I’m the creator of that,” Chanyeol swiftly interferes. “Chanyeol.” He smiles his frighteningly wide smile. Kyungsoo appears taken aback for just a second before he introduces himself too, and they bow to one another.

“What brings you here?”

Kyungsoo’s lips purse. “A class got cancelled and you weren’t home and I…. wanted to see you doing your thing. Especially after the other night.”

Baekhyun’s chest hurts. He’s so touched. Kyungsoo is here to see him. Just to see him. He throws a pleading glance at Chanyeol, asking for help. It takes a while before Chanyeol catches on.

“In that case, let me give you a tour!”

And so Kyungsoo meets everyone. Including the old hag, who, lo and behold, takes an immediate liking to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun subtly warns him that she doesn’t do monogamy, but Kyungsoo is too delighted to even hit him for the crass remark. He plays with some bunnies and some kittens and some pups, just with the healthier ones. He seems to be the best with the bunnies. He coos so hard at a grey Lionhead they have in for a routine check-up that he nearly cries.

Kyungsoo cooing. _Cooing_. Baekhyun desperately stares at Chanyeol for more help. And at the heavens. Though all he sees is the ceiling. No one helps him anyway. They all leave Baekhyun there to die because of Kyungsoo.

At the end of the tour, Kyungsoo appears positively giddy. And tired.

“Being so happy is exhausting, isn’t it,” Baekhyun says, collapsing on the sofa near the entrance.

Kyungsoo curls into him. “I don’t want to leave this place.”

“Me neither.”

“Me neither,” chimes in Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sighs.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, in scrubs, and Kyungsoo, also in scrubs, go out to celebrate the start of Kyungsoo’s internship. He’s had his first six hour shift and he bowed to a billion people and introduced himself to a billion people, bought coffee for everyone, overdosed on some himself, two people vomited on him, and he had to restrain an overactive child with a costal fracture. Needless to say, Kyungsoo looks pitiful and drained and is in dire need of being coddled a little.

Baekhyun is all too happy to oblige. They’re splurging tonight. Most expensive meats and a fuckton of banchan. Kyungsoo is in charge of the grilling because Baekhyun would just ruin everything. What he can do is prepare ssam continuously for the and pour them drinks.

They get shifaced within half an hour. Kyungsoo is a hard soul and can drink straight soju, while Baekhyun is a baby who can handle beer with just a few droplets of soju mixed in. They’re as shifaced as possible, shoulder to shoulder, whining about life. As punctuation to this whole confabulation, they have a bit of rice or a slice of hot pepper, or one more piece of meat, a drink, a too big piece of kimchi. Talking does the chewing.

Ssamjang gets on Kyungsoo’s scrubs, and he stares at it. Red on pale blue. “I really feel like a doctor now. I’m a doctor now,” he says. “I think.”

“You are!” Baekhyun bellows. He kisses Kyungsoo’s temple with a very prominent ‘chuu’ sound as he hugs him.

Kyungsoo titters. He gets all cute. Crescent eyes and red pepper stained teeth. Then he takes Baekhyun’s beer, chugs it like a pro, and stands up.

He picks up a spoon, licks off the rice on it, and with the pathos of a man hellbent on serenading that damn spoon, he begins singing Cheer up. Babe!! Baekhyun doubles over in laughter, but still claps, because he’s drunk and he’s been clapping randomly all along anyway, but also because Kyungsoo can in fact sing. Baekhyun joins him after he goes once through the chorus, crowds into him so his mouth can also reach the vicinity of the spoon, and belts out the song in not-harmony with Kyungsoo. This is such a lucky spoon, to have two men like them trying to woo her. This is so great. Baekhyun burps occasionally then gets right back on track with the song.

One table over, there is a group of perhaps thirty-something women, all pink cheeked, and they cheer them on, clap for them. Baeksoo are spurred on, confidently mispronouncing the words because they really don’t know the lyrics, until it all ends. With an actual bang of Kyungsoo dropping the spoon. They had an audience of thirty plates of side dishes and a bunch of ladies. Amazing. They bow to the audience. In thanks, the ladies send them a plate of grilled shrimp – and free food tastes _so_ much better.

And then Kyungsoo is very close to peeling off his screen protector, and Baekhyun knows it’s time to go home.

Their tummies are full and they’re sated and they’re happy, and they stumble through the door in a mess of limbs, attached at the mouth as they fiddle with their jackets. 

“You taste like garlic,” Kyungsoo says, but he doesn’t stop kissing him.

“That’s your fault,” Baekhyun reminds him. Surprise raw garlic in his ssam, that’s why.

“It is.” They finally manage to take their shoes off. “But I don’t mind.”

“Me neither.” It really has reached a point where nothing about kissing Kyungsoo can put him off. He grabs his hips, the flesh felt easily through the fabric of the scrubs, and walks them forward until they hit Kyungsoo’s bed, falling on top of each other.

Drunk kisses are different from sober kisses. Baekhyun is too drunk to tell what the difference is exactly, but the point is, that he likes them just as much. They’re undressing each other and grinding together while Kyungsoo complains about how much of a cunt his supervisor seems to be. Baekhyun kisses his neck and pets his head and cups his dick. Kyungsoo whines, thrusts into his palm, and Baekhyun coos at him.

“We’re too bloated to fuck,” Baekhyun whispers then, noticing how, in certain motions, the discomfort of his stomach overshadows his arousal.

“Mhm, I still want to blow you though.

“I wanna blow you too.”

“I want to blow you more.”

“I can’t stop thinking about your dick in my mouth.”                         

“I want to blow you the mostest.”

Kyungsoo’s bare chest slides against Baekhyun’s when he pushes his hips up. Baekhyun looks for his nipples, because they are soft and look kind of sad, which is heart-breaking, and works them between his fingers until they’re perky. Kyungsoo sighs, then presents his hand. Fisted.

So they rock, paper, scissors it. Their household would’ve been in ruins by now if it wasn’t for rock paper scissors. Baekhyun wins! Ha! He jerks Kyungsoo’s dick in triumph.

Kyungsoo sighs, suffering, as though this is the worst thing that could have possibly happened. Baekhyun ignores him, happily descending to get to his prize – Kyungsoo’s dick, and love it like it deserves to be loved.

“You’re so good. Fuck,” Kyungsoo says, hands in Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun is drunk and very very sloppy. His gag reflex seems to be awfully relaxed, and while Kyungsoo can slide down his throat nearly all the way, the whole phenomenon is suspicious.

He pulls off for some air. “Don’t thrust into my mouth, okay? If you gag me right now…that won’t end well.” He says, before he plunges Kyungsoo’s dick back between his lips.

An odd lapse of time later – from which Baekhyun only remembers feeling merry at having a throat full of dick and spit running down his chin – Kyungsoo comes. There might have been a warning, but Baekhyun didn’t catch it, and now he’s swallowing. And Kyungsoo has _generous_ loads.

It’s mixed with the garlic taste. “Wow, that’s…. oh god, I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy,” he says. Awful doesn’t even begin to describe it.

Kyungsoo’s face crumples. “Sorry.” His eyes are all wide and so pained, like he’s done the unforgiveable.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck. “You’ll make up for it now.” He brings Kyungsoo’s palm between his legs.

Baekhyun blanks out at the heaven that is Kyungsoo’s heavenly lips around him, and his orgasm is heavenly too, and when he becomes a bit more lucid – “You swallowed too.”

Baekhyun’s never seen Kyungsoo’s face sport a crueller grimace. “I had to make it even. God this is….”

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun shushes him, bringing him back up and into his embrace. He settles over Baekhyun’s chest.

“We should wash up?” Asks Kyungsoo after a while. Not stating.

Baekhyun groans at the thought of moving right now when they’re already stuck together and so close to drifting off. “We can be gross for a night. Right? Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Kyungsoo plucks around to bring a duvet over their naked bodies. “Yeah, let’s be gross.”

 

 

 

 

“Where’s the condom?” frowns Sehun. Sehun’s face is odd. It’s a combination of broody and shy usually, but when he frowns, it just turns…awfully sexy. It must be the eyebrows. And the intense stare.  

Baekhyun stands in the hallway for few more moments, unsure.

Sehun is understandably surprised though, as is Baekhyun. He’s never come to him without his ass already prepped and the condom packet open, so this really is something.

He’s here because of overwhelming Kyungsoo feelings, instead of thirst for a dicking. He woke up thinking of Kyungsoo and went to sleep thinking of Kyungsoo and has had a full day thinking of Kyungsoo, and at the end of it, when he _finally_ got to see him and hug him and kiss him, Kyungsoo told him that Junmyeon, his first love, his unfulfilled high school love, is a resident at his hospital. Then he proceeded to recount to Baekhyun in great detail how he even fell for this Junmyeon in the first place. Which was very cute, don’t get him wrong, to imagine a rosy-cheeked Kyungsoo trying to steal glances at a senior and rush to lunch to catch a table close to him to try to get to talk to him. Very cute indeed. Except the motherfucker is apparently even more dashing now. And all the qualities Kyungsoo liked then are still present, but better, and Baekhyun swears Kyungsoo spoke about him like he’s an angel who would be the one to bring salvation upon this filthy humanity. Which was cute too, but also, _ouch_. 

Baekhyun swallows a sniffle, and peers at Sehun. “I ran out of condoms your size,” he says. He really needs that dick now.

And oh god, _does_ he give it to Baekhyun, _does_ he make him scream.

But Sehun is as devastatingly good at fucking as he is at asking questions that are too perceptive.

“You came to me to fuck something out of your mind today. What is it?” he says quietly into Baekhyun’s ear after the sweat on them dried out completely.

He’s curled around Baekhyun, his arm over his waist and his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. Sehun is big and Baekhyun feels like the tiniest thing. Protected. From the ouchie too.

“I’m in love.”

Because saying that he likes Kyungsoo doesn’t seem enough. He didn’t think of it until this moment, and recognizing how deep of a feeling it has become is a little frightening. He brings his knees up to his chest.

“Ah,” Sehun replies. Baekhyun feels him kissing the top of his head. “I wouldn’t know much about that.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Of course.” He twists around until he’s face to face with Sehun. The hand he had on Baekhyun’s waist is now on his ass. He begins massaging it reverently, as though it needs to be soothed – he _might_ have fucked Baekhyun too roughly, but only because Baekhyun asked.

“So like, the fact that he jerks off my dick all the time is nice but….I want him to jerk off my heart too,” explains Baekhyun.

Sehun’s face twists, and he takes a while to process Baekhyun’s words before he looks back at him. “I kind of understand it but also…I don’t want to understand it.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. It feels so raw. He did attempt to at least quieten himself a little, though it didn’t work out. “Fair enough,” he says. “I kind of wish I was like you. If I press close to you like this maybe it’ll rub off on me? Then there will be no more confusing and probably unrequited Kyungsoo feelings.”

He does that. He rubs himself against Sehun a little, doing his best to touch as much of him as possible, earnestly, before Sehun’s arms wrap around him and stop him. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Baekhyun deflates. “No shit.”

“What you get out of rubbing on me like this is more spunk, which isn’t going to help the Kyungsoo feelings.”

“You’re underestimating your spunk.”

Before Sehun manages to answer that, which Baekhyun is sure he cannot answer anyway, he slings a thigh over him and just cuddles to his broad, broad chest, wanting this cuddle session to conclude with a nap. “Point is, I’ll keep coming back to you for a while, darling, no worries.”

 

 

 

 

“Sorry I’m late I didn’t wanna come,” slurs Baekhyun in apology as soon as he meets Kyungsoo. Sassing him isn’t a good approach at all, but if necessary, Baekhyun is ready to fall to his knees and ask for forgiveness.

He’s avoiding Kyungsoo. A bit. A bit more. They should’ve met in front of the library and then gone grocery shopping, but today, for some reason, he felt extra feelz-y. This is bad. Avoiding is happening more and more. Too much. But Baekhyun also misses him, and so he can’t stay away from him for long. This is a lose-lose situation.

Kyungsoo just nods, at last, and with a small grin, hooks his arm with Baekhyun’s, tugging them in the direction of the mart.

“You brought the list?”

Baekhyun totally forgot about its existence.

“I brought myself. And I have a brain that can remember things.” Pause. “Occasionally.”

Then Baekhyun has to suffer through Kyungsoo being excited over discounted produce. But then, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is smiling a big, big smile. Where is all this smiling coming from, there is no more face left to be used on anything else.

Baekhyun is smiling just as wide as him, preparing to run to Kyungsoo, until his gaze moves a fraction to the side and he sees what Kyungsoo is smiling this ridiculously big at.

It’s a _who_ , not a what. A man. Round, glossy cheeks and a lean figure. He stands tall in his chair, right across from Kyungsoo, a tiny table in between them. Tiny enough that the space is minimal, and they’re just whispering to one another.

This is Kyungsoo’s crush. This is Junmyeon.

Baekhyun halts.

He came here to have lunch with Kyungsoo, since he has a midday shift at the hospital, and he often complained about how the schedule rarely allowed him to eat with his colleagues. Baekhyun looked forward to admiring Kyungsoo in his doctoral attire and hear him rant about what new thing he learned today and feed him too, because Kyungsoo’s shifts are some days so draining that he doesn’t even have the energy to bring food to his mouth.

Baekhyun goes directly into rigor mortis. He already feels maggots climbing onto him for a feast, this is how much seeing Kyungsoo being this merry in front of Junmyeon affects him. He’s not jealous per se, but it just…stings. His gut twists, frothing over with acid.

It doesn’t help that, even from this distance, he can tell that Junmyeon is nothing less than a well-mannered, funny-just-right prince.

Baekhyun takes a few steps back and turns around. He can’t have lunch with Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo is having lunch with _someone else_. With a _perfect_ someone else. With a someone that _isn’t_ Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you okay?” asks Kyungsoo after he rinses his mouth of the toothpaste. He’s only wearing the fuzzy bathrobe, the one with penguins on it that Baekhyun recently gifted him just because. He looks soft. Again. Baekhyun melts.

“I’m….like TT.” Pause to spit out the toothpaste too. “Just like TT?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun is too sleepy to find a lie, or a cover up, or just anything. He rubs at his eyes a little, in hopes that when he opens them again Kyungsoo won’t be here anymore. No, he’s still here, and still looking at Baekhyun with the same, warm, concerned gaze. He really can’t muster anything. “It’s because…of you?”  Oh shit, wrong thing to say.

His expression turns alarmed. And sad. “Me?”

It’s horrific.

“I uhm...don’t know words right now, come back with the question later,” he says, and bolts out of the bathroom and straight into his bed, pulling the duvet up over his head. He can’t see Kyungsoo’s worried, dire face like this.

 

 

 

 

“I’m whoring out,” Baekhyun says. He is, again, grooming the old hag. For the first time, she looks appreciatively at him. “I’m in so much distress over this Kyungsoo Situation that I go to this twink down the hall all the time.”

Chanyeol can’t cut anything because Parsley is so into biting and licking Chanyeol’s fingers that he can’t stay still. Chanyeol is giggling. “Why?” he asks, bending to run his nose in between Parsley’s ears. Parsley is absolutely elated, and happily yaps at Chanyeol’s cheek. They make a cute couple. Baekhyun ships them.

“Sehun’s gorgeous and gives amazing hugs,” he says. He weakly attempts to egg the old hag into playing with him too. She ignores him completely. Shocking. “And he has a big nose,” Baekhyun adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chanyeol stops smooching Parsley for a second. “Sehun? Oh Sehun?”

Baekhyun kind of wants in this affection stew too, so he abandons the old hag and rounds the table to tickle Parsley’s tummy. “What? You know him?”

It seems Parsley’s totally in for a threesome by the way he appreciatively squirms under Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun nearly blushes.

“I mean, yeah, we go to fashion shows together.”

“F-fashion shows?” stutters Baekhyun. “ _You?_ ”

“They’re fun, dude.”

Baekhyun has watched a few on TV too. They seem _kind_ of fun, but most importantly, “So Sehun is a rich kid like you? I always thought he is some drug lord. I even called him Lord Oh Sehun once, in the heat of carnal passion.” Well, _that_ was fun, reminisces Baekhyun.

Chanyeol frowns. While he is still giggling at Parsley. It’s a disturbing combination. “I actually don’t know. I just know that he’s into fashion and he has the money to buy anything he likes from the podium.”

“That’s kind of shady,” Baekhyun muses. “He’s such a good kid though.” Even if his methods of acquiring his riches weren’t quite…conventional, Baekhyun’s opinion of him wouldn’t change.

Parsley is now _completely_ under the spell of Baekhyun’s legendary belly rubs, Chanyeol being forgotten.  “Also, his nose is fine?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He knew subtlety was never a good thing, but he tried to pretend he had a bit of shame this morning simply because Chanyeol is _too_ updated with the penises in Baekhyun’s life. “I mean he has a huge cock and he can plough me into the afterlife with it and fill me with so much baby batter that I won’t be hungry for weeks. And I know people like us are not made to carry babies but if there’s one cock in this world that can fuck you up enough that to you end up pregnant, it’s his,” Baekhyun chirps. Baekhyun is still in the weird, gestating feelings fantasy thing. As gross as it is, he calls it a coping mechanism.

Chanyeol stares. And he doesn’t look scarred. Instead he just looks….glum? He shakes his head, and picks up a sleeping Parsley. The pup’s tongue is lolling out like he has had so much fun that he just shut down.

“Who won?” Baekhyun uselessly asks, bewildered by Chanyeol’s reaction.

“No one.” His arm curls around Baekhyun’s neck, and he pulls him towards the doors. “I’m taking you out for a pity drinking party.”

“Do I need that?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Fuck, I need that so much, please buy me a whole bar.”

 

 

 

 

“I just want to hold your hand gently and kiss you good morning and good night,” Baekhyun confesses. “Not necessarily on the mouth, of course, no favouritism here, since _all_ of your apertures are delightful.”

Mongreyong stares, quite frustrated, and paws the ball back to Baekhyun. He would rather play than listen to Baekhyun rehearsing confessions.

“You little shit,” Baekhyun moues. “I still love you though, like I still love Kyungsoo and _all_ of his apertures.”

 

 

 

 

The problem, not that it feels like a problem, is the fact that he’s still bumping uglies with Kyungsoo day and night. And kissing him.

Kyungsoo is especially eager today though, responding to Baekhyun’s simple question of “Whatddya  wanna snack on?” as a little reward for how much they’ve studied with a very blunt, and very husky “ _You._ ”

Well, fuck.

Then he proceeds to kiss Baekhyun into oblivion while ridding him of his pants and then swiftly plunging Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth. “I wanna ride you,” he says, without even taking a breath as he pulls off, before, _still_ without taking a breath, goes back to sucking the life out of Baekhyun through his dick.

Kyungsoo is taking off his own clothes while taking care of Baekhyun, moaning around him.

While he’s seen Kyungsoo in this frenzy before, this level of horniness – it just randomly hits him out of nowhere – it never made Baekhyun feel so…desired. Kyungsoo is kissing all over him like he can’t get enough of him, like the taste of Baekhyun’s body is the best thing he’s ever had.

Baekhyun moves away a bit, looking to take in a clean inhale and ground himself, for he is overwhelmed by romantic feelings right now, more so than by dickly ones.

Kyungsoo’s hand replaces his mouth over Baekhyun’s length, while he goes down to tease Baekhyun’s balls with his lips before enveloping them completely.  

Nope, the romantic feelings are not gone yet, he definitely felt that all the way to his heart. He moves until his testicle falls from Kyungsoo’s mouth. It is cold now.

“Why are you taking it away from me?” Kyungsoo inquires, a complete mess of saliva covering the lower half of his face. He looks at Baekhyun as though he was denied his favourite thing in the world.

Baekhyun’s chest hurts. He really has to rein himself in.

He takes a deep breath in before he wiggles his hips, his balls merrily shaking in their wrinkly, soft, cute sack. “Playing fetch with you. Catch em’, boy.”

Kyungsoo simpers, a little at first, and it gets bigger and bigger until he’s consumed by peals of laughter. He muffles them into Baekhyun’s dick. A few seconds later, he accidentally bites it, right under the head.

Baekhyun yelps in pain, kneeing Kyungsoo in the ribs, which makes Kyungsoo startle with a yelp of his own, and now he headbutts Baekhyun in the nuts. Hard.

Baekhyun is positive he died, dick first.

Kyungsoo rushes to shush him, whispering little apologies as he holds onto the hips of a writhing Baekhyun. Baekhyun likes it when Kyungsoo makes him writhe, but not for _this_ reason. He opens his eyes slowly as the hellish pain in his abdomen subsides. He talks with a frail voice, since he’s on his deathbed and all. “The same way you don’t bite the hand that feeds you, you don’t mistreat the cock that fucks you, my beloved Pengsoo.” He cups Kyungsoo’s cheek with a weak hand. Then he dramatically drops it as he lets out one last breath, eyes falling shut.

Kyungsoo doesn’t buy it for a second. He pesters Baekhyun with insistent, sloppy kisses all over his face until Baekhyun is slobbered up. How can Baekhyun not revive when he gets this sort of treatment. Baekhyun’s heart couldn’t have stayed still even if it was _really_ dead.

“My dick hurts, be nice to it,” are Baekhyun’s first words in this new life.

Kyungsoo is gazing at him with lust-blown, but amused eyes. He has a quirky smile, tugged in many directions by many emotions. Baekhyun feels like crying.

“Is getting it inside me enough? Will it forgive me then?” he asks. Oh, this is a _solely_ lustful voice. Baekhyun quivers.

“Well, perhaps. There is just one way to find out,” he croaks.

Kyungsoo has _never_ ground down on his dick like his life depended on it. And does he have to looks so elated while bouncing in lap? So blissed out? Does he have to stare down at Baekhyun like that?  Like he’s aware that he makes Baekhyun feel so good that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself anymore? And play with Baekhyun’s nipples too? Dip down to make them perky by sucking them in his mouth and then climbing higher to mark a few bruises onto Baekhyun’s neck? As he keeps sinking down on him, rolling his hips and clenching _so fucking good_?

After he comes, Baekhyun keeps moaning for ten minutes straight.

“I think I’m forgiven,” Kyungsoo voices, running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun moans again.

 

 

 

 

Mongryeong has kind of been his second side hoe for a while. They’re best buddies now. Fortunately, he doesn’t have any major issue, but only a bit of trouble with his legs, as corgis are prone to having. It wasn’t intentional, but this clinic now, unofficially, seems to double as a daycare too. Baekhyun is very okay with that.

And after what feels like ages, they _finally_ meet Mongryeong’s owner. Chanyeol can’t say anything right now because his jaw is on the floor.

“Aren’t you…aren’t you Kai?” Baekhyun asks. He sounds like a deflating balloon.

The man laughs, hand wrapping around his nape shyly. Wow, now _that_ ’s a disarming smile. Baekhyun needs to hold onto something.

“Just on stage. I’m Kim Jongin when off it.”

“Oh my,” gasps Baekhyun. “You’re famous as fuck. The whole continent _loves_ you.” This is the only sort of sum-up that he can come up with. Kai is a ballet dancer, mostly, but also an…other-genres dancer (Baekhyun doesn’t know things like these, don’t bug him about it) and also a model and an actor and his face is _everywhere_. Baekhyun is sure this is the most famous person he has ever laid eyes on, and that’s also because, at the moment, a person more famous than Kai doesn’t even exist in this country. Or this planet.

And he’s even more handsome in real life. How the fuck.

“I’m sorry for leaving him around so much these days, I’m really busy,” Jongin says, signing the form for Mongryeong admittance for today. Even his signature is hot. The pup’s already gone to his crib, gnawing enthusiastically on the toy Baekhyun bought him yesterday. “It’s better to leave him here than leave him alone at home, right?” _Another_ smile. A sheepish one.

Baekhyun wipes the drop of drool that just escaped from the corner of his mouth. “Absolutely!” he shouts. Jongin, bless his soul, instead of jumping, begins chuckling. “Don’t forget to love him though, a lack of affection affects the health of pets more than anything.”

“Of course, of course,” Jongin chants, earnestly, as he bends to scratch at Mongryeong’s ears. He doesn’t revel like _this_ in Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyun is glad that there is so much love between them. This is how pet-owner relationships should be. “I’ll have more time soon, after the tour is over. I’ll take him on a vacation with me. He really loves beaches.”

So he’s sweet _too_. This is getting ridiculous.

He gives Mongryeong a hug, and with that, Jongin is gone.

“I’m gay,” Chanyeol says, right as the bell announcing Jongin’s departure rings. His eyes are wide, not for reasons of bewilderment, it appears, but because he’s doing his very best to ogle Jongin’s ass as it moves farther and farther away. Baekhyun joins him on that. 

“You have to see his dick first,” he tuts, once they’re both out of Jongin’s-ass trance. “It is the only magic wand that can turn you gay. With the fairy goo. You have to swallow three loads to make the transformation complete.”

“I’ll swallow four,” Chanyeol replies, not missing a beat. “Million.”

Baekhyun, for the first time, is speechless.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is covered in kittens. Actual very tiny kittens, very fragile baby kittens, a syringe in his hand as he feeds them kitten formula. Someone left them this litter on the doorstep, with a little note saying that they found them all mom-less and abandoned next to a dumpster. Humans aren’t the only cruel ones.

He’s on the last one, a stubborn little guy that feels kind of lonely, so Baekhyun feeds him quickly before he places him next to his siblings in the napping pile.  

This is it. All the work he has to do for today. He stretches out on the sofa near the entrance, and just _waits_.

“What are you doing?” comes Chanyeol’s voice.

Baekhyun doesn’t open his eyes. “Waiting for my narrator to give me a deus ex machina thing and gift me the amazing love life that I deserve.”

“You don’t have a narrator,” Chanyeol says. He sounds baffled, and also, watery. Baekhyun curiously peeks at him.

Chanyeol’s eyes are very red. And teary. Which means he can’t put contacts on, and probably forgot his glasses at home, so he’s squinting at the inventory list he’s holding with bloodshot, straining eyes.

Baekhyun pouts at the sight before he kicks his legs out and rises. He tugs him out and away from all this evil fur, grabbing two cans of coffee from the fridge. They need it to get through this awful afternoon slump. It’s warm and breezy outside. Chanyeol already seems to be feeling better once he takes a few breaths of air that isn’t infested with furry poison.

“Sure I have a narrator, Mr. Side Character,” Baekhyun says around a pleased moan after he takes his first sip of coffee. “Why do you think you’re so wonderfully perfect but I’m not in love with you instead?” One more, big, loud coffee slurp. “You’re totally the second lead here.”

Chanyeol takes his own slurp, albeit quieter. “This isn’t a fictional world.”

Baekhyun hums, preparing his argument. He licks his lips before beginning. “I’ve seen you shirtless, and you’re packing a _bangin_ ’ body. That eight pack though,” Baekhyun has to derail with a sigh, before getting back on track. “You’re allergic to all the organisms on this planet, yet you work here, by choice, and you learned to play guitar in order to teach your _ferret_ to play guitar and hold a little concert with him because he was depressed. And you’re as adorable as Golden Retriever. And very generous, do you even _know_ how many surgeries you did for free? And your voice is so deep, it’s _dripping_ sex. The sexiest voice I’ve ever heard. And lastly, you’re rich as fuck, Chanyeol, you own this motherfucking building _and_ the one in front of me.”

Chanyeol’s mouth is open. He has unswallowed coffee in there. Even that doesn’t lessen his attractiveness. Baekhyun kindly closes it for him by pressing two fingers under his chin.

“Don’t you find yourself suspiciously perfect? How do you explain all of that? How do you explain your perfect existence?”

Chanyeol blinks, long and slow for a few counts. Existential crisis installed. Baekhyun is a hell of a mental hacker. Now if he could hack some love feelings in Kyungsoo’s heart too…

“The building to your left,” says Chanyeol at last, in a lifeless voice. “I own that one too.” He then downs the whole of his coffee can, without spilling a drop. Impressive. “So why didn’t you fall for me?”

Baekhyun twines his arm with Chanyeol’s and cuddles into his side to shield himself from a gust of cold wind. “Because,” he says, contemplative, “this is a baeksoo story, not a baekyeol one. This is how it’s meant to be. And though I suspect you’re not as straight as you think you are, Jongin-gayness or not, I think our love wouldn’t be strong enough to pass this obstacle.”

Baekhyun presses his ear to Chanyeol’s shoulder, seeking even more warmth. He can’t explain why he is so cold all of a sudden. “And because I like Kyungsoo more than I like you. More than I ever liked anyone. I like Kyungsoo more than I like myself.”

Finally, Chanyeol’s arm comes around him and pulls him close. “That narrator of yours really needs to get their shit together and do things right.”

In the small, small space allowed in their hug, Baekhyun whispers. “You’re such a sweetheart. The narrator really made you too perfect.”

“I think they made you perfect too.”

“Aw!” bursts Baekhyun out of his sombre sentimental bubble and getting into an ecstatic sentimental bubble. “Here’s your belly rub, you sweetheart!” he says, and tackles Chanyeol with his fingers until he’s in tears from laughter.  

 

 

 

 

Increasingly often, Baekhyun goes to Sehun before he goes home. Sehun, the second secondary character, wonderful and sensible and huge-dicked, and sadly, not the guy Baekhyun fell for.

Baekhyun is just a bereft gorgeous man surrounded by other gorgeous men. He’s the nucleus of male gorgeousness.

As he enters, Sehun already unbuttoning his shirt, he tells Sehun. “Don’t kiss me. I want him to give me the first kiss of the day.”

Sehun complies.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s avoidance plan promptly backfires on him.

“Where have you been?” asks Kyungsoo the very second Baekhyun enters through the door a few hours after he was supposed to. His tone is hard and pleading, and maybe a bit perplexed.

Baekhyun likes him _so_ much.

He takes his shoes off and pads forwards, patting Kyungsoo’s chest. “In your heart, babe, been there all day,” he says, wishing that was true.

But Kyungsoo only frowns, not playing with him, not rolling his eyes at him. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand before he can escape. “Baek, where have you been?” he asks, soft. Just soft. His palm rubs Baekhyun’s gently.

Is this how the lovey-dovey conversation starts? Baekhyun is too slow to pull out a lie believable enough. So he just tells him where he’s been. “Playing with Mongryeong. Drunk. Me, me, I was – am – the drunk one, not Mongryeong. Yeah.”

Kyungsoo is close, and that means his lovely lips are close too, and Baekhyun _yearns_ , so he stoops to peck them. His stomach lurches at the contact. For the first time he thinks that’s a bad thing. “He licks me and cuddles with me, yanno. But ultimately, he isn’t mine.”

 _Like you_ , his mind bitterly supplies.

“He was lonely and I was…” he trails off. For some reason he can’t bring himself to say the word. To tell Kyungsoo, his best friend and the love of his life, that he feels lonely. “So I stayed with him.”

Kyungsoo nods, looking away. His other hand joins the one holding Baekhyun’s. He pulls on it, making them walk until they get to Baekhyun’s bed. They sit right next to each other, thigh to thigh. “What about me? Who will play with me?”

Baekhyun starts.

This isn’t right. Baekhyun might be in a one-sided love, but certainly not in a one-sided friendship.

“I’m sorry,” he says, also adding his free hand to the mix until they have this stack of affection between them. “I’ll play with you too. What do you want? Anything.”

Kyungsoo simpers slightly. Only the corners of his lips go up, curling in a manner that is nearly kittenish. He reaches to brush back Baekhyun’s hair. They both have overgrown, shaggy manes by this point, and Baekhyun attempted to save the situation with a ton of hairspray this morning. By now, it probably just looks awful. Kyungsoo takes his time combing his tresses behind his ears until his face is free of any stray hairs.

“I just….missed you. I don’t know why. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. And I didn’t mean to disappear all day like this either.”

Kyungsoo’s simper turns tight. “And the day before that. And before that. And…some more.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun gasps, immediately throwing his arms around Kyungsoo’s back to pull him into an embrace. Having Kyungsoo close to him like this really is the utmost comfort. “Sorry.” Baekhyun snuggles with him.

“Nothing you have to apologize about,” Kyungsoo responds, tender and warm in his ear. Baekhyun tries to control his body of the shivers threatening to rake it.

“Bullshit. I neglected my little soulmate. That’s a capital crime.”

“You’re equally little.”

“I never once denied that.”

When Baekhyun pulls away, he gets to see Kyungsoo’s eyes smile. Pretty. Baekhyun loves it.

The very same eyes drop, drop to Baekhyun’s lips, and then someone leans in, a bit more, until they meet in a curious kiss. It’s like one of their first ones, specifically like the second, when they only brushed mouths together slowly, teasingly, building up the anticipation, the pressure, until one of them cedes and envelops the other’s lips. It’s different from that time after they finished cleaning the kitchen. Baekhyun feels so much more now, finds so much more pleasure in being like this with Kyungsoo.

“We’re going to a movie tomorrow?” Kyungsoo breaks to say just when the kiss was about to deepen properly, when they were about to tug at each other.

Baekhyun hates that it reached a point where hesitation weaves into Kyungsoo’s query like this. “Sure, sure.”

Then Baekhyun kisses him again. 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun does some quite elaborate calculations in order to figure whether he is indeed in unrequited love or not. He even looked up some articles with ominous titles like ‘How to find out if your crush likes you back’.

Does Kyungsoo look into his eyes when he laughs? Yes, of course he does, there’s no one else in the room, and he’s probably laughing _at_ Baekhyun anyway. Does Kyungsoo give him super personal information, a sign that he trusts him? He does that too. Baekhyun knows all about his family problems, his digestive ones, his porn preferences, his first time sucking a dick (he was born a pro). Does he catch Kyungsoo stealing glances at him often? He does, because Baekhyun knows he’s pretty, he can’t blame Kyungsoo’s eyes, but he’s also noisy and Kyungsoo’s ears can’t take that, so there’s also a lot of glaring. Is Kyungsoo super comfy around him? Well, often, he sits _on_ Baekhyun. Does he ever get shy around Baekhyun? Well, Kyungsoo sometimes gets shy around cute vegetables, especially cherry tomatoes – they’re just _so_ adorable – so Baekhyun is probably nothing special by comparison. Does he make any subtle sexual advances? No, he straight up grabs Baekhyun by the dick when he wants to fuck, _what_ subtlety, _where_. Does she brush her long hair behind her ear when she catches Baekhyun staring at her? No- oh, look, some heteronormative bullshit. Baekhyun passes on that. Does he make a point to meet Baekhyun as often as possible? He straight up threatened to murder him if he didn’t come home faster because he misses him. Baekhyun is too cute to die, didn’t we establish that? Does he give Baekhyun more attention than he does anyone else? Well, yes again, because there is no one else in the room, and Kyungsoo is in their room as often as possible. There’s no other human Kyungsoo spends more time with than him.

So per Baekhyun’s calculations….he’s bad at math and nothing comes out of this.

The very last point of all these articles was ‘Just ask them! Nothing bad will come out of it!’

“Just ask!” Baekhyun repeats to himself, trying to emphasize the cheer that exclamation mark wants to give him. “Nothing bad will come out of it!”

It’s not something Baekhyun isn’t, objectively, aware of. But he’s….afraid. Given the symptoms, it’s quite likely that he’s not in unrequited love, but he’s acutely aware that he will be squashed if Kyungsoo doesn’t like him that way. Baekhyun likes, though, to think he’s not a coward, he’s just fencing his little heart very well. Pumping blood is important for life. Since he’s just hosting Kyungsoo in there, in the chambers of his heart. It’s a spacious four-room for Kyungsoo, with the bedroom in this left ventricle since it’s the biggest, all closed within the amazing gates of his ribcage. Kyungsoo can’t destroy that.

Sure, he can rid himself of all the stress of not knowing by simply asking. It can’t be that harsh. Kyungsoo isn’t gonna reply like ‘lol no, u wish’ and then blow him a raspberry.

But maybe Kyungsoo will feel uncomfortable still living with him if the sentiment isn’t mutual. And if Kyungsoo moves out, Baekhyun will be sad and alone and…who’s gonna take the good frying pan? They might have to go to court for that.

So he’s just an angsty, answerless teenager right now. Topped off with a stubborn, puss filled pimple on the top of his cheek cause he’s dumb and scratched at it.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun has an idea one day. A level three sex idea.

So he gets in, already sporting a semi from just thinking about it, and leans against the doorframe, peering at a Kyungsoo prostrated in his bed. “Hey, playboy,” purrs Baekhyun, beginning to undress as he goes towards him with predatory steps. “Let's play.”

While the start was very good, and Kyungsoo is interested, apparently you can’t just jump into super kinky sex without a discussion. So they have a discussion. Safewords and all.

Then they proceed, and this is how Baekhyun gets facefucked blindfolded, then tied to the bed while Kyungsoo spanks him and fingers him, afterwards hopping onto his cock and edging the hell out of him until he quakes with the need to come. Kyungsoo slurps it all up before sharing the come with Baekhyun, sending it back and forth within their kiss until it’s all gone.

Baekhyun’s hope was that bringing such a kink into their bedroom – dorm room – one that involves so much trust and such submission would be a step up in their closeness big enough that maybe Kyungsoo would say something regarding what he feels for Baekhyun.

But no, Baekhyun’s ass is pleasantly mauve from all the spanking, and Kyungsoo is taking such good care of him, but he’s still not saying anything.

 

 

 

 

“If only I could stretch open his heart with lube and slide myself in there, the same way I do with his ass and my dick,” Baekhyun ponders as he’s filling in the vaccination form for Miss Biscuits, a Scottish cat that is currently taking a piss where she shouldn’t be – aka on the couch. Except he says that aloud, and Chanyeol is right there, leaning on the counter as he watches the piss tragedy wide-eyed. They don’t move to stop her. It’s kind of like watching a car crash.

She stops pissing and gallivants from the site of the crime, not giving a single fuck.

Baekhyun finds Chanyeol’s concerned gaze on him. “No. Just no.”

“Right, that was a bit…” Baekhyun fiddles. The words on the paper in front of him blur. “I think I’m going crazy. I think I ate a pup treat.”

Chanyeol hugs him. Chanyeol also gives amazing hugs. Baekhyun has amazing huggers in his life. He sinks into Chanyeol and forgets all about lube and feelings for a while.

“I promise, in the next story, I’ll be yours,” he mutters. Chanyeol just hugs him tighter.

 

 

 

 

He hopes the climax of his story isn’t going to be tears, but an orgasm. Even better if it’s an orgasm so strong that it causes tears. This is the only condition under which Baekhyun accepts tears in his life.

But it’s really getting worse. He might cry about it, but he doesn’t let himself. Not yet. Not when he’s _so_ close to figuring Kyungsoo out.

He can, however, get some scraps of paper and stick them to his face under his eyes to represent the endless waterfalls of his dolour and pent up anguish. He might need _props_ in order to cure his sentimental frustration. Baekhyun isn’t playing around, folks.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is out with his classmates. He’s nearing the end of his last semester and he has to keep some bonds intact with them. They’re good kids. Baekhyun has a few of them that he holds dear.

But before Baekhyun downs his own and probably only bottle of soju, he tugs his shirt up and pats his liver. Lovingly. “Please don’t betray me,” he pleads.

Well, the motherfucker does and Baek is absolutely shitfaced within three shots and Kyungsoo has to be called to get him off the table he tried to dance on and take him home. Kyungsoo is really great. He nuzzles into his neck on the way, leaving what he thinks are kisses, but it’s more licks and puddles of saliva. They _are_ kisses in fact, now that he thinks of it. Puppy kisses.

Baekhyun doesn’t sober up nearly as fast as he gets drunk, so his mouth is still very loose, literally and figuratively, and he’s also really really in love with Kyungsoo, so maybe he can let him know about that? About how Baekhyun can’t get him out of his mind at all and that he also cherishes him a lot lot lot and he wants to marry him and morph into Do Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s beloved husband and have a myriad doggos with him.

He’s _so_ close to confessing his little heart out. _So_ close. But they just went up the stairs and Baekhyun is nervous as fuck, so what actually ends up being poured out are the contents of Baekhyun’s stomach as he hugs the toilet, Kyungsoo patting his back.

When he’s done, he does feel a bit more sober. Kyungsoo is already putting a bit of toothpaste on his toothbrush, donning that angelic, infinitely patient look. Like he would take care of Baekhyun no matter what.

Surely gastric acid tastes better than rejection. Very much so. Baekhyun would drink two glasses of it instead of rejection.

 

 

 

 

Attempt no. 2 at letting Kyungsoo know of his feeling ends up, regrettably, in Baekhyun _actually_ saying something.

“You’re creeping in my heart, babe,” he confesses in the delirium of arousal and heartache. He heard this in one of the songs they danced to at the birthday party they threw for Mongryeong, and with a party hat on his head, he thought this is exactly what he feels. Kyungsoo is really creeping in his heart (babe) more and more, and now, spurt by spurt of come into his mouth, for he did go back to blowing Kyungsoo, which is what he was in the middle of. And simper by simper. This is also how he creeped into his heart. Creeping creeping.

Baekhyun swallows – he’s into that now – and peers at Kyungsoo. Soft bodied Kyungsoo, the ruin of what Baekhyun just did to him.

He catches on what he said at the same time Kyungsoo does, the gloss of his eyes clearing.

“I’m…what?” he frowns.

So this is how Baekhyun unintentionally confessed. Amazing. His nuts – full, waiting for release – are proud.

Baekhyun is too turned on right now to explain himself, and he wishes he could like...fart, or something, to dispel the tension. He clenches a bit, searching. No fart in his body to be found. Well shit. Baekhyun counts to three, and improvises.

“I wanna ride you, babe,” he says, not as seductive as he had hoped. He belatedly realizes he’s still holding onto Kyungsoo’s dick. That’s so soft it feels mushy. “Tomorrow, when your cock rises from the dead, I’m riding you.”

For a moment Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, as though not believing him. But then he smiles, not an innocent happy smile, but a lewd happy smile. Baekhyun does put on a very good show each and every time he sinks on a dick, so there’s a basis to Kyungsoo’s anticipation.

“Okay. We can take care of you for now though.”

Crisis averted yet again, and Baekhyun also got to come. Not bad.

 

 

 

 

The narrator is up to something tonight, Baekhyun feels.

First, what fucking coincidence is it that the birthday party of Kyungsoo’s colleague _and_ the after party of Kai’s performance are taking place at the same venue, at the same time.

Second, Baekhyun’s mood is weird. He’s both very happy but very sad, and he keeps flirting with everyone and everything, grinding his ass on as many bodies as possible, and while he enjoys all of this a lot, none of these people are...Kyungsoo.

Third, Kyungsoo, who Baekhyun didn’t once grind on, looks _fucking_ amazing. He’s on the other side of this club-like place, inside the invisible bubble of that birthday party, hunched over a phone, shoulder to shoulder with Mr. Prince Charming Junmyeon. He’s wearing a little baby blue bow tie and his hair is combed back and his cheeks are glowing from all the liqueur Baekhyun has seen him sipping all night. He looks like he’s having a good time. He can’t stop grinning. And picking up snacks from the table. A smiley, eating Kyungsoo is the merriest Kyungsoo. The Kyungsoo Baekhyun loves the most.

It’s really past the point of it just causing Baekhyun sorrow, it’s an all-around, full-bodied ache by now.

Aaaaand he just muffled a shy chuckle into Junmyeon’s shoulder. Baekhyun wishes, for once, to have super bad eyesight so he didn’t see that so clearly.

He’s just about to down one more shot, probably the fifth that he _shouldn’t_ have, when Kai slides in the stool besides his. “Thank you for inviting me!” shouts Baekhyun promptly, for the nth time. He basically said it each time he bumped into Kai all night long. But really, Baekhyun is pretty damn grateful to be invited here. There are people here from famous-ish to full on celebs. Chanyeol seems well acquainted with some incredibly well known personages, but Baekhyun will inquire about this shady shit later.

Kai smiles, as he did each and every time Baekhyun said this. Except, as the night went on, the timid, Jongin smiles slipped off more and more, and now it’s just a full on smouldering, Kai leer. Baekhyun _is_ enticed.

“I think you danced with everyone in here but me,” he says, very close to his ear to be heard over the roaring music. His voice has a grave quality, scraping, as though he’s shouted for a long while. It’s splendid.

“I don’t think what I did could be called dancing, Mongryeong’s Daddy,” Baekhyun drawls into Kai’s neck. He aimed for the ear, but didn’t make it. The smell of sweat mixed with his cologne is so nice. Baekhyun shamelessly lingers to take a few more inhales of it.

“I know. But I want to have what they had too.”

“Want me to grind on you like you’re a pole and I’m trying to pluck you out of the floor?” babbles Baekhyun. God, what _is_ this cologne. He feels lightheaded.

“Exactly that,” Kai replies smoothly.

Clearly something is up, because here, next to him, is Kai, the most dashing man alive, looking and acting like an irresistible romantic interest, while on the other side, far away from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is leaning into Junmyeon, another stupidly dashing man, the villain of this story. Baekhyun is fine with this turning into a kaibaek too, if it means this would end his anguish while keeping his precious friendship with Kyungsoo intact.

“Are you into men or are you into more delicate pups like me?” Baekhyun asks. As drunk as he is, he still remembers to ask this sort of thing, because, starting from his youth, there have been straight men who made moves on him because of his feminine qualities and then get weirded out by his lack of protruding mammary glands. It’s a bit of a sequela maybe. It still can happen. Someone did mistake him for a girl tonight, probably due to the longer hair he’s sporting now and the eye shadow. Baekhyun was so close to whipping his dick out in response. He will _not_ have any of this misgendering bullshit.

Kai’s smile is broad and dangerous. “I’m into everyone, men and pups alike.”

Oh. Baekhyun can very much work with that.

“Okay then,” shouts Baekhyun, taking Kai’s hand. “Then come, Mongryeong’s Daddy, and prepare to be wowed!”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is splashing water on his face. Freezing water. This is not good for his makeup, but he nearly sweated it all off anyway, and he really needs to sober up a little.

It doesn’t seem to be doing anything. He’s about to go in for a second round of splashing when he looks in the mirror and – Kyungsoo is two sinks away. There are so many people coming and going from the restroom. Who knows for how long he’s been staying there.

Baekhyun runs his wet hand through his hair to keep it away from his face as a smile blooms on his lips. He really can’t help it. This is just what he does when he sees Kyungsoo.

“Did you have a lot of cake?” he asks, approaching him. Kyungsoo really likes cake. It was the only reason he even went to that birthday party. Baekhyun approaches him, meaning to straighten up his cute bowtie from how it is crooked.

Up close, though he sees that Kyungsoo doesn’t look…happy.

“What? Was it bad?” His eyes widen. “Or, what, they didn’t have any?!” he gasps.

Kyungsoo is silent. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand before it touches the bow tie, stopping it. It’s rigid, forceful. “Baek, who was…why were you…” he halts, then takes in a deep breath. “What were you _doing_?”

Baekhyun is confused. The air here is stifling and piss-stained. He still feels too inebriated. He needs to get out, and so he hooks his elbow with Kyungsoo’s and they both go through the leftover crowd until they make it outside.

It’s cold. Baekhyun takes deep, clean inhales. Better.

“Baek,” Kyungsoo speaks again after a few moments. His voice sounds as distressed as it was before. “That man you were wi-“

“Ah!” Baekhyun exclaims. “No way you don’t know him. Kai, our national treasure. He’s Mongryeong’s owner! Can you believe that? How did I forget to tell you about this.”

He peers at Kyungsoo. Not a speck of surprise on his face. Not a speck of ire has been erased. Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to say.

“Why were you kissing him?”        

 _Because you were far away, and with someone else. Because I wanted to try a romance that would maybe work out. Because I was charmed_ , Baekhyun reasons in his head. And then he did it, indeed, the song turned slow, and it was a seamless transition from their shaking to a sinuous sway and then into kissing, especially when Kai leaned in after smiling at him like that. Baekhyun reciprocated with the same enthusiasm. His lip shape isn’t that dissimilar to Kyungsoo’s. His lips are full, beautiful, talented.

Yet it felt nothing like what he feels when he kisses Kyungsoo. Not even a fraction. Nor any of the random touches they shared. None of it even came close. He had that whole sexy, skilled, rich as fuck, cute man in his arms, and all he could think about was how even such a man pales in comparison with Kyungsoo.

He doesn’t remember what he said to Kai before detangling from him and going to the bathroom. He might have barked, for even while he kept smiling, Kai made no move to come after him.

So this isn’t a kaibaek story either. Maybe this will be a no one story. Maybe nothing will come out of this.

“Are you jealous? You sound jealous,” slurs Baekhyun. He giggles then, phony, burps, then giggles once more before that too dies in his throat.

Kyungsoo just softens, but sad softness. He becomes a cloud of dolour. “Of course I am,” he says, in his cloudy voice. “Of course _._ _How_ is that even a question?”

Baekhyun gapes, for a while long enough that he feels his tongue drying. He can’t find words right now. “Why? Do you like like me or something? Am I your boyfriend? Your lover? Why would you?” He swallows. The bitterness in his mouth won’t go away.

Now Kyungsoo is surprised. But he’s still a cloud, albeit one looking less gloomy. He comes close, and puts a hand on Baekhyun’s waist. He might have noticed him wobbling, except Kyungsoo holds onto him in a way that suggests that Kyungsoo needs the support more than he does. “Baekhyun,” he says, sounding nearly like one of those moans that he randomly whispers into his ear, except it’s _ugly_. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you my boyfriend? Aren’t you my lover?”

Baekhyun can’t say anything. He’s not even sure he’s hearing right what he’s hearing.

Then Kyungsoo’s lip starts wobbling, and his eyes enlarge. “You don’t like me anymore?” he whispers brokenly. “Is this why you’ve done this? Is this why you’ve been avoiding me for a while? Is this why you…you…” He’s talking to himself now, chin tucked into his chest, and his spine rounded. “Is this your way of breaking up with me?”

He raises his head, gazing at Baekhyun pleadingly.

Kyungsoo looks on the brink of tears. _Kyungsoo looks on the brink of tears._

The hand he has fisted on Baekhyun’s jacket so close to slipping off when Baekhyun finally takes a hold of himself and yanks Kyungsoo into him, hugging him tight to his chest and carding his fingers through his hair.

“You thought we were together all this time,” Baekhyun breaths, astonished. “We were together all this time.”

Kyungsoo’s voice is small, muffled into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I… _thought_?”

“Are you in love with me?” Baekhyun asks. His heart jumps even at the word, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even let him live that down before he says-

“Are you not?”

“Fuck.”

Baekhyun is too drunk for this shit. They both are. But all Baekhyun knows right now is that Kyungsoo is in love with him, which makes him as hysterical and flabbergasted as it makes him happy out of his goddamn mind. He feels like screaming. He needs to scream. So he gently covers Kyungsoo’s ears with his palms and screams a little into the night, until the pressure within his ribcage lessens.

He uncovers Kyungsoo’s ears. “I am. In love with you. I am in all the possible loves with you, including the kind where I wanna marry you and bear your childr-“

“You can’t bear children.”

“That’s irrelevant. What’s relevant is that I love you.”

All of that unsightly worry vanishes from Kyungsoo’s face before Baekhyun’s very eyes. It is replaced with giddiness, an impossibly broad, downturned smile, and the plumpest cheeks. “I really liked hearing that,” he squeaks.

Baekhyun melts to a point where he has to lean into Kyungsoo to regain his footing.

“So we were together,” he continues, in the same voice thinned by gayety.

Baekhyun is about to say yes, like, a billion times, until his fuzzy mind catches on. “No,” he speaks, remembering something very big and very dreadful. He hairs on his arms raise. “No, no no we weren’t. No.” Before Kyungsoo’s frown even has the time to form, Baekhyun says, “Because that means I cheated on you.”

“Oh,” his mouth rounds as well as his eyes. “What you did earlier with-“

“No, there was someone else. For….a while.”

 Kyungsoo’s face just falls. Drops just like that and takes Baekhyun’s heart along with it.

 “You…”

“It was casual sex!” Baekhyun rushes. “The same kind of sex I thought I was having with you!”

 “That felt like casual sex to you…” He’s not even asking. Just a whisper of misery spoken into his own chest.

Baekhyun feels like he fucked up so phenomenally bad.

“No. That’s not it either. No casualness to it, I loved every second of being with you like that – “

“Then?”

Baekhyun is at loss. The reasons and theories he’s build over time to make himself believe that Kyungsoo didn’t in fact like him seem so stupid now. Not a single thing aligns. Baekhyun is just stupid. And now extremely frustrated.

“I don’t know. I don’t _fucking_ know!” he bursts. “Why didn’t you tell me anything? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? What about that Junmyeon dude and your crush on him? Why didn’t you just say anything? How was I supposed to know?”

“What about him…” Kyungsoo trails off. “Baek, that’s just hero worship. It’s nothing. It’s literally _nothing_ , because he’s _married_.””

So Baekhyun doesn’t have this point either. Hero worship. Fuck. It was totally hero worship, now that he looks back on it. And the marriage part.

“It’s because you never said anything, that’s why I….For all I know, you let your mom call everyone your boyfriend. For all I know, you’d do this with any other friend. That’s why I was fucking someone else too.”

Kyungsoo nods a little for each sentence out of Baekhyun’s mouth, resigned. He only latches on the last thing. “If you want to keep being with other people then I don’t…”

He’s curling. Hiding. Nearly like an armadillo, but a very very dejected one, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to do other than just throw himself at him and embrace him with all his might. “No, no no don’t. I love you so much, I don’t want anyone else. Ever. Just you. Only you.”

Too many emotions have flashed on Kyungsoo’s face in such a short period of time, and now it is too tired to form another one. He looks at Baekhyun, _warmly_ , and nods once more, a few strands of hair falling from his updo and over his eyes from the motion alone. Cute. So cute. Baekhyun blacks out for a millisecond.

“Is this real life? Is this happening for real?” Baekhyun mumbles in awe. He feels as though the narrator is fucking with him. Kyungsoo _loves_ him back. Unfathomable.

Kyungsoo titters before he speaks. “Haven’t you felt how much I want you sometimes? How can I want you this much without liking you? _How_?”

Baekhyun stares. He’s dumbfounded at his own stupidity. And why is Kyungsoo looking at him this softly and with soft lips that can only give an equally soft smile. He reaches with a finger and presses under Baekhyun’s chin, closing his still parted mouth.

“I thought you only wanted me for my dick.”

“Baekhyun,” he says in a curly tone. “I don’t kiss people I don’t like. I told you that before. Did you really think I’d do all of that with you without liki- loving you?”

Baekhyun can’t muster a response. Kyungsoo chuckles.

“It’s just fortunate that you and your great dick are a package deal.”

Baekhyun blushes. Dick compliments are the way to his heart. And to all the other parts of his being. “I can’t believe that you like me at all right now, let alone that you liked me from the start.”

“Maybe from before that, but that kiss just-“

“But I farted just before I kissed you!” Baekhyun exclaims, thinking back on that day. It was both loud and smelly and it might have contained something very toxic given just how overwhelming the urge to kiss Kyungsoo was. He didn’t feel sober at all. He still thinks that fart was the catalyst to everything.

“Maybe,” speaks Kyungsoo, “I just remember how your lips felt against mine.”

Oh.“How?”

“Amazing,” he says, kissing him then, a loud and long peck. He pulls back, leans in, and licks Baekhyun’s lips. “Still as amazing.”

“That was too suave. Not good for my health. My heart shouldn’t be doing that just because-“

“You liked me from the start, too,” Kyungsoo speaks over him, again. Speaking over each other is the ongoing theme tonight. And the confessions. Baekhyun feels fuzzy inside.

“I did, holy shit, I did, fuck.” He’s being hit with realizations left and right. He feels bruised all over. “I’ve been a dramatic little bitch for nothing,” he pouts.

“It’s kind of hot now,” Kyungsoo whispers. And oh, oh, fuck, again, because Baekhyun forgot that a drunk-ish Kyungsoo is also a very horny Kyungsoo.

Maybe a minute passes until Baekhyun can stop shivering and being in love to say something. “Why am I so speechless what did you do to me? Repair me back, right now, I-“

“Come here, pup,” he says, and tiny Kyungsoo envelops a-little-less-tiny Baekhyun, bringing his face into his neck and shushing him. 

Baekhyun is in paradise. “You’re my cloud now, and I love you.”

Kyungsoo snorts, squishily. “Your cloud,” he repeats. “Okay, I can be that.”

“Does my cloud love me too?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You make me wet.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t react.

“You know, since you’re a cloud and when you rain and…I’m drunk. I’m drunk.”

“Me too.”

“We’re so married.”

“We are.”

“The married-est.”

“We are.”

Baekhyun retracts his head just a fraction from the nook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder before Kyungsoo kisses him. Kyungsoo kisses him and pulls at his shirt and at his hair, and licks into his mouth, and does other mind-blowing things that Baekhyun can’t keep up with, he just knows he’s never felt a greater pleasure in his life, and Kyungsoo kisses him until Baekhyun’s can’t even find enough air in himself to moan as loud and as appreciative as he needs. Then he does that again. And again.

Baekhyun is really really happy.

 

 

 

 

They buy a bed. A very big, very soft bed. They probably weren’t allowed to do that to a dorm room specifically designed for two people in a gender-specific housing space, but they wanted to ditch the uncomfy and way too tiny one-person beds. Which they did, without permission, and they don’t regret a single thing. They didn’t burn the frames for a barbeque or anything, they donated them, so it’s all good in the end. Hopefully.

The downside of this is that Baekhyun just refuses to stop sleeping sometimes. Sleep, in this big, soft bed, next to small, soft Kyungsoo. What bliss.

So he wakes up groggily as usual, reluctant, but sure he isn’t going to fall back asleep. He just remains with his eyes closed a little more, wiggling and stretching and groaning. He’s fully awake a few moments later, and with his eyes still closed, he gets closer to Kyungsoo to touch him, little-spoon him. There really isn’t anything else he wants to do first thing in the morning other than touch Kyungsoo and give him a maybe-stinky kiss on his temple. 

He finds him lying on his belly – Kyungsoo has some impressive sleeping positions, sometimes Baekhyun can’t even make out where his head is – then finds his waist and tries to sneak his arm around it and pull him close, only to be met with Kyungsoo’s own arm angled behind himself and going down his back.

Baekhyun frowns and opens his eyes. Kyungsoo is right in his face, mouth agape and half- squished into the pillow. It’s pretty, as usual, of course, of course, and Baekhyun just stares a bit more, stares at the how dried out his lips are from the small pants escaping from within. He’s flushed, his forehead slightly creased.

“What…” Baekhyun’s staggering brain begins at the same time that Kyungsoo lets out a small sound, a chirp of an exhale followed by a flutter of lids, his eyes moving unseeingly behind them.

Baekhyun’s gaze decides to follow the shape of his arm under the sheets, and this is when he sees the movement, repetitive and not too wide, rustling through the duvet. Once Baekhyun comprehends what Kyungsoo’s hand is doing there, his mouth drops open. “Whoa.”

Kyungsoo just lets out a moan in response, airy and hoarse. Baekhyun sneaks his arm under the sheet and traces the length of Kyungsoo’s until he reaches his butt, and only a second later, feels Kyungsoo’s fingers drenched with lube and thrusting inside himself. There is the obvious strain, for this is not a comfortable angle by any means, and the fact that he has to curl his fingers a lot to be able to stimulate what he needs stimulated.

Baekhyun looks back at Kyungsoo, and he sees now, all the horniness obvious on his face. And the desperation too, if he’s willing to work through his hand cramping like that.

So Baekhyun nudges his hand out, and gives it a squeeze, partly to smear some of the lube on his own fingers, and partly because he hasn’t touched Kyungsoo’s hand today and he misses it. He turns a bit, to stay on his back, so his arm doesn’t hurt as he plunges his own digits into Kyungsoo.

“Glad you’re awake to finally take over,” he sighs into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You’ve been doing this for a while,” Baekhyun remarks. He’s loose, thoroughly wet and very sensitive. Baekhyun goes deep to the knuckle, and Kyungsoo takes it so well, with a purr of contentment as he pushes back into it. 

“I dreamed something.”

“Ooo, what was it about?” Baekhyun inquires, making that face that Kyungsoo has proclaimed countless times that it is a complete turn off. But his eyes are actually closed and squeezed a bit, for Baekhyun is circling his prostate.

“I don’t remember. There was definitely you and sex involved. Ah, one more.” So Baekhyun wiggles one more in, has them all rubbing together, rotates his wrist so the breadth of his three fingers side by side stretches Kyungsoo evenly. He knows it has to sting the slightest bit, just the way Kyungsoo likes it, appraising by the way Kyungsoo climbs to his shoulder just to bite a moan into his neck. 

“I could do this all day,” Baekhyun sing-songs. He enjoys this maybe too much. The way Kyungsoo just feels around his fingers, the slickness, and toying with his mildly engorged prostate until he whimpers. If he keeps at it, he’s sure he can make Kyungsoo come dry. A couple of times.

“You will not do that,” he gasps when Baekhyun amps the pace. “You will put that morning wood to good use, _right now_.”

Horny bossiness is different from normal bossiness. Baekhyun never wants to defy him when he asks like that.

But Baekhyun really has to pee, he notices, as laying on his back made the pressure well known. They could try some surprise watersports, as they have tried many surprise kinks, but not on their beloved, new, soft, big bed. Fuck no. So he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek in apology and runs to the bathroom, yelping as the cold air hits his bare chest. He does his best to aim with an erection, because goddamn, they just cleaned, and if Kyungsoo sees a single drop of piss anywhere, he will lynch him.

Baekhyun steps out of the bathroom victorious. He finds Kyungsoo uncovered and very very naked, splayed on his stomach sideways in the bed. Right, because being fucked while staring at a headboard is both boring and presents the chance of actually bumping his head into it when Baekhyun gets eager. He has his hands folded under himself, his ass a bubble floating above the sheets, and he can see the muscles moving slowly, his butt contracting to grind his cock a bit into the mattress.

Isn’t Kyungsoo like the sexiest boyfriend ever or what.

“Come, pup, come,” Kyungsoo says, with that deadpan tone that only comes when he’s too turned on to even modulate an emotion into his words. Well, he’s not wrong, because Baekhyun does waddle to the bed like an excited puppy. He nearly feels his ears flying in the wind, and his tongue is definitely out.

He straddles Kyungsoo’s thighs, revelling at this sight. His broad shoulders and his ass and the two dimples above his ass, his ass again, and then his hole. Baekhyun pulls the cheeks apart a bit with his thumbs to take a better look, because he is into staring at this sort of things, and his hole is all pink and shiny and cute and yes yes, Baekhyun will fuck him right now. He takes the condom that Kyungsoo left on the pillow and rolls it onto his cock.

Instead of stroking himself to full hardness, he chooses to use the ass presented to him. He teases him a bit, slotting his cock between his cheeks. It sinks between them, and Kyungsoo is impatient, contracting around him, the flesh moulding perfectly along his shaft. This is just too hot and too adorable.

Kyungsoo groans, frustrated, and roams around until he finds the lube bottle in the sheets and throws it at Baekhyun’s face. It must be bad if Kyungsoo is willing to break his nose in order to get Baekhyun’s cock inside of him. “Now.”

“If you insist, babe,” Baekhyun replies, the endearment lost to a moan as he slathers some lube on himself.

Baekhyun is sure slipping into Kyungsoo will never not feel magical. He sees stars and his skin tingles, and it’s a moment of such strong elation that Baekhyun smiles.

And then, as per routine, enthusiasm hits him, and he thrusts into Kyungsoo like there is no tomorrow, not necessarily fast, but deep and controlled, with strength. Kyungsoo is all about that, about just lying there and taking all Baekhyun has to give.

It lasts until Kyungsoo is close – Baekhyun can tell because he has gone silent, only breathing harshly into the sheets – and Baekhyun is close too by now, and this is the moment where he needs to hasten the rhythm in order to push them over the edge onto that last uphill leading to their orgasm, when–

Baekhyun stops, and collapses over Kyungsoo’s back. “I’m tireeeeeed,” he pants. He’s so out of breath. His heart is hammering in his chest. And his legs burn and his arms do too, from how he had to keep himself up on his elbows over Kyungsoo. Fucking is hard work. Baekhyun needs a moment.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, but Baekhyun feels him relaxing. Baekhyun nips at his nape between wheezes, because it’s there and his mouth was open anyway. He nips at the skin, playfully rolling it between his teeth. He might leave a little bouquet of pretty bruises on Kyungsoo since he’s there.

Kyungsoo clenches around him, causing them to sync in a moan.

“You can keep doing that, babe, it’s great,” he utters before moaning again. There is the section of strong tension of his rim around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, while he is still buried deep. Amazing.

“Can’t you just fuck me properly?” Kyungsoo whines. He _whines_.

“If you kiss me,” he says. “You haven’t kissed me today, how do you expect there to be any life in me?” It’s cheeky and oh so daring. Kyungsoo twists his head to glare at him. Yeah, he’s horny as fuck.

Baekhyun puckers up and waits and waits and waits, and then Kyungsoo is kissing him. Baekhyun mewls in delight and opens up. Kyungsoo’s fleshy lips slide against his, in between, suck and tug, the tips of their tongues slipping through and over one another. This position is anything but comfortable, with their necks craned like that, but it’s nothing such a caring, fervent kiss from Kyungsoo can’t soothe.

It’s Kyungsoo who doesn’t want to pull away though, who doesn’t allow him to suck in a breath, and the thing is, there is still nothing else that turns Baekhyun on as much as kissing Kyungsoo does, so he’s the extremely horny one now.

He parts from him, grinning. “Thank you, boo,” he says, before he raises on his knees.

Kyungsoo didn’t do anything to stimulate his cock so far, for he has it bent down and under himself, his balls squeezed between the plush of his inner thighs. Baekhyun always thinks this must hurt even though he’s aware it doesn’t. It’s just a Kyungsoo thing.

Baekhyun takes one deep inhale and then fucks Kyungsoo. _Properly_. Standing upright and with his knees planted on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips allows him to thrust into him fast but focused. He again spreads his cheeks and stares a little, because he has a kink for this, and it’s way better than staring at the pile of dirty laundry in the corner. He looks at all of Kyungsoo - the shift of his muscles around the thinnest point of his waist, where he’s less soft and the ripples makes it to the skin, and the splay of his shoulder blades, and then down again at the flare of his lower back, softening until it passes into the roundness of his ass. It’s pretty. Very pretty. Baekhyun is focused again on his entrance, the redness of the rim barely visible really, as it stretches around Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun slows down, delirious from pleasure, and lets just the tip slide in, the rest of his shaft caressed by the mounds of Kyungsoo’s ass. It jiggles. Baekhyun times his thrusts so the cheeks finish their jiggle before he thrusts in again.

“You’re really having fun,” Kyungsoo comments. But he likes it. He likes it dragged out like this, when Baekhyun is too distracted by Kyungsoo’s body to fuck Kyungsoo right. It’s some form of edging too. And so, when he comes, it will be a lot, and it will leave him completely drained and buzzing, and he remain so for a long while. Baekhyun is sure one of those orgasms that he sometimes gives Kyungsoo must be one of the reason he even loves Baekhyun at all.  

Kyungsoo then starts taking the matter into his own hands (ass) and clenches around him, pushing back, the tension pronounced in his glutes, his thighs and his back. His black hair is wet at the tips with perspiration, tangled in a mess from where Baekhyun played with it. He keeps on squeezing and wiggling in a manner that directs the press of Baekhyun’s cock to his prostate, looking for the resistance of the intrusion again, the slight graze of him. Baekhyun is, to this day, impressed as hell by what Kyungsoo can do with a cock inside himself. This is some sorcery. And to Baekhyun, it feels so good, very warm and very wet, the motion causing friction in the best places. Kyungsoo’s ass is any cock’s dream. Baekhyun has one lucky dick.

It doesn’t last for long though, for Kyungsoo also collapses, the whole of him going lax as he buries his face in his bent arm. “I’m tired,” he mumbles.

“Ha!” exclaims Baekhyun, accompanying it with a thrust. “I’m not the only one lacking stamina here.”

“This is not the kind of thing we should be competitive about.”

Baekhyun agrees with that. The burn in his shoulders as he hovered over Kyungsoo made him feel very weak. This isn’t good. “We’re going to the gym starting today,” he says.

“We’re not. You know we’re not. We’ve tried that before,” Kyungsoo responds with a sigh. This was not supposed to turn into a cockwarming session _, again_ , but it did, and there is no better time to talk about life changes than when they are mid-intercourse.

“But maybe this time!” says Baekhyun with pathos.

“How about we buy a little equipment and do it here?” Kyungsoo turns his head, presenting his round, red cheek, and Baekhyun promptly goes of a kiss that, of course, ends on Kyungsoo’s lips anyway.

“Yeah, that sounds great. We’re getting in shape.”

“I have a thing for guns.”

“Oh. I, too, have a thing for guns.”

“Let’s get guns.”

“Oh hell yeah.” They should high-five for this but their situation doesn’t allow that, so they go for an eskimo kiss. Their smiles stretch in sync.

With that settled, Baekhyun finally lifts off him. He takes the lube to reapply. His cock, that has gone just a little soft, becomes interested again within the three strokes that it took to spread the lube evenly. He presses back into Kyungsoo, who immediately rises to meet him before the head even made it all in. He’s loosened now, relaxed. Baekhyun could probably slip in a few fingers right beside himself. They’ve been at this long enough that Baekhyun can tell that Kyungsoo is in this state where it feels like Baekhyun’s cock isn’t quite enough anymore, and too much at all once.

“I know there isn’t anything else you’d rather sit on,” Baekhyun says, still looking to find a position that gives him leverage without taking away the depth at which he can drive into Kyungsoo. It’s complicated.

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo utters, taking a deep breath and moving back, pressing and pressing until he’s pushing Baekhyun backward, and arranging himself on all fours before Baekhyun. Baekhyun hasn’t seen Kyungsoo’s cock, his good friend, in a long while, and he finally sees it now, so hard and so curved that the tip of it touches Kyungsoo’s belly. Baekhyun immediately reaches for it and gives it a few jerks in greeting. His ass is flush with Baekhyun’s pelvis now, the flesh of it plump as it spills around his hips, filling around him like that. Baekhyun is deadass waist-deep in Kyungsoo’s butt. There’s _no_ way life can get better than this. He laughs at this thought.

“Not that I don’t love being the subject of your happiness but, Baekhyun, _please_.”

Oh, Baekhyun is _so_ weak for begging, and really, they have dragged this out _more_ than enough. Being hard for so long is probably not even good for their dicks or something.

So Baekhyun, at last, gets to fucking. Fast and shallow – he doesn’t need to go deeper than Kyungsoo’s prostate – and sneaking a hand around him to tug at his cock. They’re on the edge. They were sort of on the edge all along, so it’s no surprise that they’re already at the part where the last remaining amount of finesses and selflessness is lost, and they fuck with abandon.

Baekhyun senses the come hitting his palm before he notices the fluttering of Kyungsoo’s ass around him. Then there comes the long, sublime moan, and the rutting hips, Kyungsoo whimpering as he writhes and begs Baekhyun to keep pushing into him.

When Baekhyun comes, it’s a sensation so strong that he doubles over. The tension of his muscles is intense, and spread, to a point where the frown on his face is painful. But he’s also soaring, a quiver though him, an effervescence of delight. That was a grandiose, comprehensive orgasm and Baekhyun’s balls are merry and his cock is merry and his heart is merry and all around, Baekhyun is a very merry pup.

They spend a while in the sticky cuddle puddle, stealing lazy pecks, before Baekhyun remembers that…he woke up. And it’s morning.

“Oh fuck, what time is it? What day is it? I should be at the clinic, fuck, fuck,” he jumps.

Kyungsoo catches him by the nipple. “It’s the weekend, now sit your ass back down and love me.”

“Only if you love me too.”

“I’ll love you too.”

Baekhyun really _really_ likes Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, honey, you’re home, here’s your kiss,” bellows Baekhyun, sprinting towards the foyer, then promptly shuts himself up by hoarding a giggly little Kyungsoo to the door and pecks pecks pecks him, slower and lighter and harder and deeper until Kyungsoo feels truly welcomed.

“I can’t wait to come home tomorrow too,” breathes Kyungsoo, winded.

 

 

 

 

“The end!” declares Baekhyun loudly, spitting in the old hag’s face.

Chanyeol startles and drops his scissors. “What end?”

“This is when we have our happily ever after.”

Chanyeol simpers. He combs down the hairs around Cinnamon’s ears, arranging him for presentation. “I win this time. Pay up.

Baekhyun gasps, disbelieving. “You’ll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Of course it's a fictional world. Think about it, how can it be just us two to run a clinc? How can a goddamn clinic run with just two people? Who mops the floor? Who's watching over our furry patients during the night? They can't just be left alone." Baekhyun rattles on in Chanyeol's intrigued face. "This goddamn narrator couldn't even give us an assistant to make our bookings." 
> 
> Day by day and little by little, Chanyeol begins to believe him. "You're kind of right here...Sounds like a lazy narrator."
> 
> "An incompetent narrator! They have a super limited vocabulary too! I swear the only words I ever think are cute, adorable, and cock."
> 
> Chanyeol nods. "But hey, they made it a baeksoo story at least."
> 
> "Oh, that." Baekhyun smiles. And smiles some more, and then melts, because he's thinking of Kyungsoo and he really really loves Kyungsoo so so so much and he's all warm inside now. "They did that well at least. I couldn't have asked for a better Kyungsoo. Thank you, narrator, even though you made me a dramatic bitch for no reason."


End file.
